Happily Ever After
by Hanniie.x
Summary: This is my first story, so sorry that I haven't worked out how to do the chapter thing! This is basically where Martin and Louisa did officially get married and have a romantic reception. There is a suprise at the end, which might be obvious... ENJOY!


Chapter One: Wedding Bells

Louisa was nervous as she got out of the car, wondering what people would think, wondering what Martin may think. She took hold of Roger Fenn's arm and slowly walked to the doorway of the church. It was here; the day she longed for was here. She was excited, but nervous and all she could think of was if people thought she looked nice enough. She hadn't noticed the mess Bert and Al had made on the field as the marquee collapsed. In fact at the end of the service she would have been glad that she hadn't realised what had happened.

She was partly alone, as her bridesmaid Isabel had gone into labour just hours before the wedding. Louisa was thinking and hoping that one day that would be her, obviously not giving birth on the top of a large hill, but still having a baby was something Louisa had wanted for a very long time, actually something that inspired her when she started teaching. However, this day could be the start of all of this, she waited for the church doors to open and for her to slowly walk down the aisle.

It was the day that she would become Mrs Louisa Ellingham.

Meanwhile, Martin sat at the front of the church with Joan by his side. She was talking to her friend who was sitting behind her and was sounding rather enthusiastic about what this day was all about. She got onto the subject of family and Martin couldn't help, but overhear the conversation.

"I'm sure Louisa would love children one day!" said Mrs Williams, Joan's friend

"I hope so… well…I'm not sure Martin is that kind of person, to be honest Pam" she replied lowering her voice so Martin couldn't really hear as clear.

"You never know Joan, they could might well want children"

At this point Martin turned around, his face very straight as usual, althought he did seem a little softer than usual. His eyes showed happiness and anxiety to get the boring bit out of the way, but as Louisa had told him the most special unforgettable part of the whole event was the church service.

Mrs Williams looked at Martin embarrassed, as he had heard her and Joan talking about his and Louisa's future. She leant back and Joan turned to notice Martin looking at her.

"Looking forward to it Marty!" Joan requested.

He answered just as he would any other time that Joan asked him anything, "Well do you mind, minding your own business", and however he did say it in a more relaxing voice than he would any other time.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Martin, I really am" Joan said as she reached over towards Martin and hugged him.

Just at that moment the vicar had walked upon the alter and Martin heard the doors starting to open, he pulled away from Joan.

She encouragingly said, "Well, go on then" smiling at him and Martin got up and stood at the front.

….

He could only see a dark figure, but then that shadow emerged into Louisa and Roger Fenn walking through the entrance of the church. Villagers gasped as they saw Louisa in her long white wedding dress that trailed a good length behind her. It wasn't overly huge, but followed her figure until her hips and slightly began to come away from her body as it went down to the floor. The dress was strapless. It also had a sparkly type pattern at the bottom and as she walked it glittered and gave the dress an expensive look.

The top half of her hair was put up with a flowery grip and the other half lay down and curled over her shoulders. She was carrying a bunch of red and white roses, which matched the flowers pinned onto Martin's suit.

As she slowly strolled down the aisle smiling, Martin stared at her whilst hearing Joan sobbing in the background. He was also trying to stop his emotion from being exposed to the congregation, most of which he didn't know.

Finally, she reached opposite of where he was standing, she gently, kissed Roger on the cheek and he went to sit down with his partner, Maureen and their twins, who were quietly standing watching.

Louisa turned and faced Martin. She had tears in her eyes. This was her dream day, not only because it's every girl's fantasy, but also because it was her day and she was going to be with Martin. She had secretly admired Martin for a long time now and always thought the rude comments he made towards her was because he wasn't too interested in starting a developing relationship between them.

So, she thought that although she felt she was falling in love, he didn't want to go that far. Louisa thought this over hundreds of times in her mind, until the day of Holly's accident, where he proposed and said, _'Please Louisa, I cant bare to be without you will you marry me?"_.

At that moment, Louisa's heart jumped and she didn't know what to say apart from what she had felt ever since she had truly known him was, _'Yes, Martin I will'_

All of this was replaying in her mind as she looked with love into Martin's eyes, she knew and felt that he was the one.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

We are gathered here today in holy matrimony. To be in presence of the holy sacrament between Mr Martin William Ellingham and Miss Louisa Rose Glasson"

As the vicar said this, she felt Martin's hands grab hold of hers and she took them firmly. They were staring into each other's eyes with their hands in each other's in front of them.

Pauline was sitting in the second row next to Bert and Al. She couldn't help, but embrace a smile at the sight in front of her.

She thought… _'Wow! The Doc does show some affection to Louisa and in public as well, must take a picture of this, maybe put it on Facebook!'_

By this she got her phone out of her small diamante bag that almost went with her dress and carefully put her phone in position and took a picture.

Also paying hardly any attention, Al was trying to figure out how he was going to hold a reception, with a burst water main at the restaurant and now the marquee collapsing, how were they going to explain it to the newly wedded couple. He couldn't concentrate, so he just tried to think of all the realistic alternatives to the whole disaster.

'I Martin William, will take thee Louisa Rose, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part" By this he took Louisa's left hand and took the ring, that was passed on from Dr David White, which he formally invited and has been friends with for some time. He placed the small gold ring gently on Louisa's fourth finger. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I Louisa Rose, will take thee Martin William, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part!" As she said this she turned and took the ring from Maureen and held Martin's big hand and placed a larger version of the same golden ring on his left fourth finger.

"Do you Martin William take thee Louisa Rose to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" he gave a soft look on his face and smiled acutely just so Louisa could see he was delighted. This made Louisa more emotional.

"Do you Louisa Rose take thee Martin William to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I certainly do," she joyfully said with a big white smile.

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife" The vicar said, "You know may kiss the bride"

There was a slight pause in applauding them as everyone was wondering if the grumpy miserable Doc would actually kiss the beautiful stunning Head Teacher. Louisa had been worried about this moment for quite a while now, was Martin going to have the courage in kissing her? There was going to be pupils there from whom she taught, would they tease her? What could possibly happen?

Martin smiled and leaned over, put his hands on Louisa's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. The whole church cheered and clasped as they had been waiting a while to see the actual Doc kissing in front of a whole audience. They were never going to forget this moment, but then again couldn't believe their eyes.

Pauline managed to get a good picture of this on her phone. Bert was crying in laughter as of the shock. Al was pretty bemused by the idea and was also worrying even more as there was no reception to be held and the wedding ceremony was coming to an end.

Chapter Two: A good turn out for a disaster.

Martin pulled away after a long thirty seconds, Louisa looked up at him, her face gleaming with joy.

"I love you, Louisa!"

"I love you too, Martin Ellingham!"

She put her arm through his and they slowly stepped down from the alter and started to walk back down the aisle, with Mrs Tishell playing the wedding theme on the organ. She was emotional, but in the way that Martin was now married to that Miss Glasson, who should of left Doctor Ellingham, so he could be all hers. She couldn't understand why he never took up the offer of tea and biscuits.

Joan hurriedly came behind Louisa and sorted out her trail on the wedding dress, so that nobody could trip over it. Everyone was patient allowing the newly wed to leave the church first and clasping as they did so.

The photographer wanted a picture, which Martin wasn't entirely over the moon about, he captured them kissing in the entrance of the old church. There was beautiful scenery for all the photos. The church was set in the country away from all the hustle and bustle of Portwenn and was calm. The grass and tree's surrounding the building gave a lovely effect to the whole feel of the day.

After the picture was taken, the rest of the invites came pouring out of the church all congratulating them both. Most of them were realising that maybe the Doc wasn't as cold hearted and mean as they always had assumed. Today might be the day, of which Louisa hoped that people could see the Martin that she saw. The kind, loving, and rather straightforward Martin.

…..

"Martin!" Louisa called as she starred at the pile of white cloth in the middle of the church's grounds.

He came over quickly wondering what was wrong, "What is it…."

He saw what she had seen and his face turned bright red as he turned around to lecture Bert and Al for their mistake. Louisa could see what was going to happen and hastily stopped him.

"Martin look at me" she said calmly and as he did he noticed that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that he knew whatever she was going to say would make perfect sense. "Martin, please don't shout it's our wedding day"

He looked into her pleading eyes as he felt her worry and he knew he couldn't possibly embarrass her nor let her down. Especially as she explained the other night when they were eating supper round his house that she had always dreamt about her wedding day and how it was going to be perfect as long as Martin was there.

"But, Louisa, where the hell are we meant to have the reception?" Martin infuriatingly said high-pitched in frustration.

"Martin, I am just as annoyed and upset as you are, so let me go and talk to Bert"

The whole congregation saw what Martin and Louisa were looking at and they all turned to Bert and Al who were looking down near the middle of the huddle. They came forward.

"Don't shout at us Doc!" Bert pleaded.

"Yes, it wasn't our fault there was a missing pole and we didn't think it was important enough to support the whole tent so we assumed it was safe to leave it out?" Al explained. Martin's face became more red as anything, he was tempted to shout at them, but from Louisa's words he decided it best not to.

"How the hell wasn't it your fault! Where is the reception going to be then Bert explain!" Martin questioned.

"Well, actually Doc, we do have two other chef's at the restaurant and we have asked some of the staff at the Crab and Lobster to cook some food the best they can and they knew someone who could quickly arrange a company of party organisers. They have just set up a row of tables on the harbour front." Al requested. Louisa lightened up at this point, thinking it would be better than the restaurant and the marquee.

"Yes, and also, they are putting up lights. However…" Bert carried on.

"What?" Louisa said hoping that they wasn't going to go over the top with the idea that she actually liked.

"The food is only going to be sea food based, but they are going to try to make it more fancy" Bert continued

"Well… Louisa?" Martin stunned by the quick arrangement and reorganisation that Large and Son have just cooperated in. They were usually clumsy as shown by the mass mess on the grass in front of them.

"I actually prefer to the idea than the original plan, but only if that's what you want Martin. It would be romantic on the beach." Louisa pointed out.

"Well I can only agree" Martin said

Bert exhaled a sigh of relief, as he wasn't sure what was going to be the reaction.

"It should be nice as it will be getting dark soon since the nights are drawing in with it being Autumn, October, with all the lights and at sunset should be nice!" Al created an image.

"Yes, thank you both for organising it quickly." Louisa was pleased with the new arrangements for the reception. She smiled up at Martin whose face seemed to be back to the colour it usually was.

…

After all the photos were taken of the Bride and Groom, Bert and Al started to direct people to the harbour and instructing drivers on where to go as some where from London.

Martin helped Louisa into the car trying to be as careful as he could to not get her shimmering white dress dirty and certainly to be gentle incase it tore anyway. They hadn't arranged a car to take them anywhere after the church service, but luckily Al had managed to convince the driver that had brought Louisa to the church to stay and wait until the ceremony was over to drive them to the harbour. Fortunately, for Al's sake he agreed.

"You ready Martin?" Louisa asked nervously, "Now on the count of three pick up the trail and I'll slide in slowly" She was trying to be a clear as possible.

Martin looked slightly puzzled he wasn't sure whether he was going to do it correctly. He just nodded.

"Ok, one, two, three…"

On this count Louisa stepped in and sat on the leather seats in the car. Martin had picked up her wedding dress and was now handing it over to Louisa as she tried to get comfortable.

Martin then climbed in after.

"Are you all right?" he asked politely as he shut the car door.

Louisa was still fidgeting around trying to position her dress correctly. Thankfully, she didn't have a hoop that would make the dress a rounded shape at the bottom, so it wasn't completely impossible to get sorted.

"Yes, OK, we're ready to go" she said to the

"To Portwenn harbour?" the asked.

"Yes." Martin said whilst Bert and Al caught his attention as they were trying to sort out the mess they had made on the church's ground.

He rolled his eyes as he watched them simply trying to squeeze the whole marquee into the back of the van.

As the car drove off, Martin felt Louisa's hand slide into his. He looked round at her to notice her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I am just so glad we are now married Martin. I know feel that I have married my prince and we are leaving the church happily ever after" as she said this she saw a slight smile hover over his mouth.

"But…. I'm not a prince?" he asked confused at the idea of being called a prince when he clearly wasn't.

"You are to me though." Louisa said laughing slightly.

Martin leant over Louisa's wedding dress delicately and kissed her on the lips, she responded and it was a perfect romantic moment.

The chauffer looked in his mirror, but was used to it as he had seen this thousands of times before.

Chapter Three: The Picturesque Scenery

Bert had managed to delay Martin and Louisa by getting the photographer to take some pictures of them on the nearest beach. He did this in order to be able to make sure everything was running smoothly at the newly created reception. Martin and Louisa had no idea they were diverted until the chauffer managed to get his word in edge ways and explain that they needed to wait a while before going to the reception.

Bert was ordering his staff and also the staff from the Crab and Lobster around. They were all being careful of not setting it all up too close to the sea, so that the tide didn't wash all of it away.

They had already laid out all the tables from both the restaurant and pub, in one long line, which would seat about thirty people, this was more than enough for the amount of people invited. As Louisa said she only wanted a simple reception and had only considered in inviting around twenty people.

Bert and Al had arranged for the harbour front to be closed to everyone who didn't have an invite and was allowed to report anybody that tried to technically gate crash.

All the tables had clean white cloths draped over them and neatly laid out plates and cutlery. It did look like an actual wedding reception that had been organised by a wedding planner. Louisa was going to love it. The centrepieces were white roses that had to be quickly bought from a florist in Truro. It was fortunate that this had all been arranged just as the marquee had collapsed otherwise it wouldn't look as beautiful as it did.

"Put those two tables next to each other, but at the end of the line going the other way, so we have a top table" Bert said bossing around one of his own staff and trying to explain his idea.

Obviously, they only had a matter of time to put the finishing touches to the wedding reception.

Al walked over to Bert with his phone in his hand.

"Any luck boy?" he asked

"Yes, it is good news. The bakery said that they managed to bake the cake in time, although its only two tiered, but they are on their way now. So hopefully, by the end of the meal and speeches it would have been delivered"

"Proper job" Bert said as he walked over to check everything was perfect, "Right it needs to be top class folks, as it is the Doc's wedding you have to realise!"

Al started to let people enter and take their seats. He had agreed with Bert that Louisa and Martin should have a big welcoming. The staff were still busily rushing around, making sure everything was perfect

Al noticed the wedding car driving passed the doctor's surgery.

"Dad, round everyone up, they will be here in about three minutes," Al shouted

Bert started to usher the waiters and waitresses out and instructed them to bring out the food in half an hour.

Joan approached the entrance to the wedding reception, which was an arch of white balloons that had been rescued from the collapsed marquee. They had also arranged a bouquet flowers to be stand on either side.

"Oh… Al this is gorgeous!" she said as she witnessed the view on front of her. Joan put her hands over her mouth.

"Well…. Large's never quit and if something goes wrong we will do it again, but ten times better to make up for it." He replied, satisfied with the response.

"Thank you, where do I sit?" Joan asked

"Erm… go over to Dad and he will tell you. I think you're near the top table"

Joan went over to Bert and was told that she was sitting at the end near where two tables and chairs were put together in the opposite direction to the rest, so it did in fact look like a small top table for two.

…..

The car arrived and the chauffer opened the door on Martin's side, to let them out. Al walked over.

"I think you'll be impressed with this one Doc!" He said as Martin clambered out of the small space as the wedding dress took up most of the work.

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

Louisa was next to get out by which Martin and Al had to help her. Each taking one arm they managed to get her out without damaging the dress. She quickly sorted herself out, making sure the dress looked in proportion to how it should be.

There was a sound of cheering as uninvited people came out of their houses to applaud Martin and Louisa. They were giving their congratulations and sending best wishes. Martin just wanted to go to the reception area and see if Al was right about how it looked. Louisa on the other hand, was enjoying all the attention and telling Martin that there is only one day this would happen.

Al announced the arrival and the guests stood up. As Martin and Louisa entered the harbour front they all cheered and clasped, Louisa had started welling up with emotion again.

"Its beautiful!" she told Bert, "Its better than I had ever dreamed!"

"Well, thank you Louisa!" he responded.

The sight of people smiling and laughing as they entered had felt like they were now honoured as royalty to Martin. He wanted to cry as well, but decided not to. The reception was outstanding, the tables all laid out perfectly, with a white table cloths to make it look unique. Everyone had roses in the middle of their tables. The lights that were placed around the outside of the dining area were on and showing multi-colours. Martin felt pleased with the outcome and was rather looking forward to the rest of the day. However as he was exploring the surroundings, he noticed that there had been a temporary floor fitted in and new it was going to be a dance floor. This was not funny, he knew he couldn't dance and he knew he didn't like dancing, but apparently at a wedding there is a dance where the newly wed have to dance as the first time being married. What was the point in that? Why did you have to dance for the first time of being married, there was not meaning to it? Martin was now worrying.

Chapter Four: The First Dance

Louisa was enjoying the meal that had been brought out to her. It was fresh lobster that had been caught on that day. The main was served with a variety of vegetables that people could openly help themselves to and all the types of potatoes too. She looked to her side to Martin who was rather quiet, but then she noticed that he was actually looking pleasured by his food. She didn't want to disturb him. It was quite reassuring that she could see everyone having fun as being at the top of the whole line she could look to see if anyone was complaining.

Joan was sitting slightly in front of them both and she was talking across the table to Roger and Maureen who were opposite.

"So, how old are they now?" Joan asked, as she looked at the twins sitting beside each other.

"Oh… they will turn five next February" Maureen replied

"Gosh! They've grown up fast! So they have started school then?" Joan wondered.

"Yes, they are being taught by Louisa… oh sorry… Miss… Mrs Ellingham as I should say" Roger said

"Oh really?" Joan said turning to Louisa

"Yes, they're as good as gold!" Louisa said, "Normally, Reception children can be quite a handful, but those two are just a God send!"

"I thought you didn't teach as you were the Head?" Martin questioned now coming back to reality after being so engrossed in his meal.

"Well, I don't have to, but I love teaching in a classroom, so I have worked out a timetable, so I can teach five classes a week" Louisa explained.

Martin didn't understand why Louisa wanted to spread herself so thin. With being the Head Teacher there was already so many responsibilities to undertake and then teaching classes of thirty, Louisa feel pressurised.

…

About an hour later, it everything had been cleared up and the cake had just been delivered. It was a surprise to Martin and Louisa as they assumed it was destroyed when the whole marquee came down.

It was Martin who spotted two waiters carrying it to be placed down in front of them.

"Louisa?" he said as he tapped her arm. She was talking with Joan.

"Oh my…." She said surprised at the sight.

"Time to cut the cake!" Bert shouted from the other end of the tables.

"Wow! Its lovely!" Louisa said amazed that there was a two-tiered cake decorated with flowers arranged in different styles around it. There was a light blue colour ribbon wrapped around in one strip on the bottom tier.

"Martin, what do you think?" Louisa asked, he was just as shocked as she was.

"Erm… very nice indeed" was his reply, he wasn't comfortable in saying a compliment in front of everyone as they watched and took pictures of them cutting the cake.

Louisa picked up the knife and Martin placed his hands on top of hers and the pushed down through the bottom tier. Everybody once again clasped joyfully.

"Fruit cake as well!" Louisa smiled as she looked at what the cake was made up of.

She kissed Martin on the cheek and turned back to serve up dishes of it.

….

It had now reached the moment Louisa was looking forward to most, but what Martin was dreading.

Their first dance…

A small orchestra by locals, who sometimes played in the church, had positioned themselves to play the music for the evening.

It was getting dark and the atmosphere was feeling more romantic as the different coloured lights shone upon the harbour and the sun was setting. It was a moment for a first dance that people would literally pay for.

Louisa led Martin onto the temporary dance floor.

"Don't be embarrassed Martin, just relax and pretend nobody's watching"

"I don't think I can Louisa!"

The music started playing and Martin's heart was pounding against his chest. Louisa instructed him to put his hands on her hips and as he did she put her arms around his neck.

Joan and other women were crying at the lovely one to one moment that was happening between Martin and Louisa. Something they wouldn't believe would ever happen.

"I love you Martin" Louisa whispered in his ear.

He pulled back, and did what she said, ignored everyone gazing at them. He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed expressing their love for each other. The photographer took a picture of this and knew he probably wasn't going to find a moment like this to capture for the rest of the evening. He got the idea of what Martin was like by just spending a few hours of the day with him.

As they pulled apart, they both smiled adoringly into each other's eyes. As they swayed to the music Louisa's dress glittered and moved around with her.

People didn't want to spoil the moment, so didn't join in with the dance.

The music was soft and peaceful; it set a lovely feel as the sun went down beyond the horizon of the calming sea. It was just the type of music Martin considered as decent.

The photographer captured Martin and Louisa looking at each other dancing with the sun set behind them. He was amazed as he had never seen such a beautiful photo and proud of him self for doing it. Martin had found him through directories of the yellow pages and saw that he was one of London's best photographer's, so obviously hired him.

The song finished and people again cheered and started dancing with their partners to the next song. Louisa allowed Martin to have a break from this and he went over to talk to his best man David White. They were more than likely going to talk about medical matters, so Louisa left him to it. Instead she went to thank Bert for holding such an unforgettable event.

….

The wedding day was over as quick as a flash and Martin and Louisa thought that it was a nice idea to leave first and allow people to wave them off. It wasn't the wedding car taking them away as they allowed the chauffer to go home. Instead a guest who didn't drink offered them a lift to Louisa's house. Mr Pritchard's car was big enough, so Louisa's dress would fit.

They managed to help Louisa into the car, now it was slightly harder after having a few glasses of wine; she was tipsy and kept laughing. Martin was getting frustrated and embarrassed, but people didn't criticise they understood that it was her special day.

"Thank you Bert and Al for a wonderful reception" Martin kindly added before getting into the car.

"My pleasure Doc any time!" Bert added before Mr Pritchard drove off and everyone waved goodbye.

The reception was probably going to last longer, but people would start leaving once the Bride and Groom had left.

On the way home, Louisa was talking rubbish, is what it appealed to Martin. Mr Pritchard was laughing, however Martin wasn't too amused by her sense of humour.

"Don't worry Doc, my wife was steaming on our wedding day and was even worse" he reassured Martin.

"Really, worse than this?" Martin said looking at Louisa as she stared at him.

"Oh yes! I mean Louisa is only tipsy that's no wear near how drunk Mrs Pritchard got"

"I'm not drunk Martin!" Louisa slurred, "I've only had five glasses of wine!"

She then looked out of the window smiling to herself.

"Yes, well I see that is far too much for you" Martin said

"Well… I'm the Bride, it's my day…" Louisa stated

"She's right Doc!" Mr Pritchard agreed, "Girls fantasise about this all their life, you know!"

"Yes… we do Martin!" Louisa hiccupped.

"Right here we are, the newly wedded couple, do you need help on getting your wife out of the car?" he asked Martin

"If you don't mind?" Martin answered.

They opened the car door and Martin held Louisa under the arm as Mr Pritchard helped her balance as she rose.

"There we go," he said

"Yes. Thank you" Martin said.

Martin held Louisa's balanced as they walked to her house.

Chapter Five: Marriage Life

Martin managed to open the door to White Rose Cottage and led Louisa in. In his eyes she seemed very drunk, but in reality she just couldn't keep her balance.

She walked upstairs with Martin behind her making sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Are you OK?" Martin asked as she reached the top of the stairs

"No…" Louisa said, she stumbled into their bedroom.

Martin wondered what he had done wrong, or if it was because she wasn't a bride anymore.

"Why what's the matter?" Martin said as he followed the long trail of her wedding dress into Louisa's room.

"I'm not a Bride anymore!" she said as she sunk into her bed and her wedding dress spread out all over the place, "So I need you to make me happy again"

"Well, in what way" Martin wondered

"What do you think?" she said with a cheeky smile as she got back up and kissed him right on the lips.

Martin now got the idea so did nothing to stop it he wrapped his arms around her small waist and picked her up. He walked over to the bed and lay her on it. She smiled as they pulled away from the kissing.

"I love you Martin, I love you," she said as she reached up again to kiss him passionately.

Martin took off his suit jacket and tie, then undone his top button.

"I love you too Louisa!"

They were both lying opposite each other on their side. Martin reached for the buttons on the back of Louisa's wedding dress and started to undo them.

They knew that they were right for each other and that their wedding day was the best day they had both ever experienced.

….

The morning after was a Sunday. The sun rose in the mid-October way. There was a settled and neighbouring atmosphere in Portwenn. It appeared that everyone had enjoyed Martin and Louisa's wedding day. Possibly more because they had been top on the list for gossip recently and most people thought that it wouldn't go ahead, once proved wrong they were in awe that the Doc would actually marry the village's pretty Head Teacher.

It was around 8:30 in the morning and that was late for Martin to get up, but after the late intimate night he had previous it wasn't a surprise for anyone to get up late. He lay awake, cuddled up to his new wife, the woman of his dreams, the woman he had upset a many of times, but yet, he was here in bed, lying next to her, wearing the same golden ring on his finger. Louisa was the most adorable woman he could of ever seen, he knew from the moment he caught a glimpse of her that she was irristable. As he got to know her, she became the woman who he was falling in love with, the woman he could just grab at any moment a kiss her.

He looked at her, soundly sleeping, her hair slightly messed up from their romantic night together. It was still in the style of how it was for the wedding, but sticking up in various places. All he could feel was love for Louisa, all he wanted in his life was to come home to find Louisa there, and that she couldn't go home because he would share a house with her.

He couldn't help as he leant gently forward and kissed her neck. She turned to this feeling and awoke.

"Martin?" she confusingly asked, whilst still half asleep.

"Louisa" he answered, while kissing her shoulder.

She turned onto her back and looked up at him. She wore a big smile on her face and put her hand on his cheek. Louisa lifted her head and kissed Martin, just like she did when it was their first kiss.

"I love you so much Louisa. I will always love you" Martin repeated

"Are you really the Martin Ellingham that works in Portwenn surgery" she said sarcastically, "Are you really saying these words to me?"

"Yes?" Martin said bluntly, not really understanding it was a joke.

"Oh… well, thank you. I love you more and always will," she said.

She rolled on top of Martin and kissed him.

…

A few weeks had passed. Martin and Louisa had got used to the idea of married life. What was next on the agenda was to buy a bigger house, which they would have more room in. Although in Louisa's mind there was hope it was that one-day they could expand their family, but she would have to talk to Martin about it.

The first week was annoying for Martin as people were congratulating him and asking to see the picture on his desk of Martin and Louisa. It was their first dance, the photo that was captured of them dancing with the sunset in the background. He wished that everybody would mind their own business.

Louisa, actually found her first week exciting, everybody was congratulating her and it had been organised that the staff would have a meal at the Large and Son restaurant one evening. As well as that treat, Louisa loved all the children asking questions and complimenting on her dress.

….

One evening Martin came home to Louisa's house, they decided that her house was better and more infection free than the surgery. She was preparing their evening meal. Louisa had noticed that Martin had softened slightly when he was around her and in the house. He showed more of his emotions and sometimes expressed his feelings.

As he entered the house he stared at Louisa, even when she was just standing there in concentration of what she was doing she looked amazing.

She didn't realise that Martin had came home until he came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned round and kissed him back.

"How was your day?" Louisa asked going back to her vegetables as Martin sat down and picked up a newspaper.

"Alright, I suppose" Martin replied, "Just this stupid woman keeps coming in moaning that her chest infection hasn't gone yet, she obviously hasn't been taking the antibiotics I prescribed her a couple of days ago. I told Pauline not to make her any more appointments!"

Louisa sighed quietly; Martin often came home and replied with a complaint.

"How was yours?" he asked engrossed in a newspaper article in The Times about something medical.

"Well since you ask pretty much how you described yours to be honest"

By this he looked up, normally Louisa loved to talk about what she had been doing.

"Really, what was wrong?" he asked

She stopped what she was doing and used her hands as she was explaining.

"Where to start…" she continues, "Well, Year Six have SAT's in a few months before they leave. They kept moaning that they didn't want to do them, so I had to have a word with them all after assembly and told them they had to do the tests whether they liked it or not"

Martin couldn't really associate her day as the same as his, but then again being a teacher would involve a lot of telling off.

"Is it that crucial?" Martin asked

"Yes, it determines their ability for when they go to Secondary School. I also might need to change one of my classes to Year Six to make sure that they are doing what is needed."

She put the vegetables in a pot of boiling water on the hob. Then started washing up.

"Is that possible, I mean can you take on another class?" Martin asked

Louisa was taken back by how interested Martin was in her work. He normally said that children were nasty, spoilt annoying little humans. She didn't say anything and just continued.

"I suppose, but I might just swap with another teacher, maybe Mrs Smith will swap with me" She was talking and organising the change at the same time, "Yes, I'll do that, swap with Anne because Caroline is good with SAT's. Maybe swap and give Year Five to Anne and then I'll take Year Six"

Martin wasn't really following what Louisa was talking about. He didn't really understand the school system since it changed, although it was over thirty years ago.

"Sorry Martin, it's just a bit stressful as a lot of paper work needs doing at the moment" she walked over and sat down next to Martin. He put his arm around her while in the other hand he was holding the newspaper.

"Its OK, it's a bit like when Pauline sends the wrong patient notes in and then I write on them and have to change it all, I suppose"

Louisa laughed a little.

She was thinking for the past couple of weeks on how to start the conversation about moving house. She took a deep breath and got herself to say it.

"Martin?" she said in the sweetest way possible.

"Yes" he said as he put down the paper. Louisa sat up more upright with Martin's arm still around her.

"Do you think this house is too small?" she asked

"Well, its all right for the both of us. Why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could move to a bigger house, you know when we had this conversation just after the wedding?" Louisa said

"Oh right, well if you want to?" Martin replied

"OK then, well I feel a bit claustrophobic in here, I know we have room for each other, but you know, I'm used to just living here on my own and I would like to have a house where its both of ours. I don't know… I suppose I feel… feel a bit selfish in a way," She explained

"Well, you're not being selfish one little bit, but I see what you mean, a house where it is mine and yours" Martin wondered

"Yes" Louisa was tempted to say that she wanted a bigger house as well for children one day, but decided that she would bring up that subject another day.

"Well I'll keep a look out, maybe in the New Year we can sort it out" Martin said and Louisa hugged him before getting back up and finishing their supper off.

Chapter Six: A Hurtful Moment

Martin was sitting in his surgery two weeks after the conversation on the topic of moving house. He was thinking how quickly it had gone because he was with Louisa now so he had more to do and someone to talk to.

They had actually found and bought a beautiful three bedroom house on the hill just up passed the school, which over looked the sea and the harbour, which held many memories now. It was on the market at quite an expensive price, but Martin and Louisa were both earning a reasonable amount of money for their job, obviously a doctor earned more, but both salaries together equalled a good amount of money.

All that was going through Martin's mind was the moving day, and how stressful it was going to be. Luckily they managed to book the removal van for a Saturday in January as he could close the surgery and was adequate to do so.

Pauline was happy with this it meant she got the Saturday morning off and could presumably in her case stay in bed until noon.

Louisa was looking forward to it and had always wanted a house that overlooked the whole village and far out to the horizon.

Martin was waiting for Pauline to send in the next patient. She seemed to be taking her time, so he decided to go and see what she was doing.

As he walked into the waiting room there was only two people sitting there. Pauline was at her desk on the phone gossiping to Al it appeared to be on the other end.

"Pauline!" he called, she just put her index finger up as in sign language for one moment.

"Really, he never told me Al! Why am I even when I work for him always the last to know!" Pauline moaned.

Martin gathered that she was talking about him, they hadn't actually told anyone, apart from Joan that they were moving. As a couple who had been married for two months they didn't want people fussing over them because they wanted to take a few months of just being to themselves.

Pauline put down the phone. She turned to look at Martin with an evil look on her face.

"Pauline, stop gossiping and send the next patient through when I am ready, you know the routine," He said angrily

"You didn't tell me you were moving house!" Pauline complained

"I thought it was nothing to do with you and that it wouldn't of made any difference whether you knew or not" Martin said

One of the patients, Mrs Williamson, an old age pensioner was overwhelmed at hearing this.

"Oh wow! A new house, well I wish you all the best my dear" she said softly

Martin wondered why on Earth did people find this important.

"Yes, anyway moving house means that you are settling down and that one day you know…" Pauline went on

"One day what?" Martin seemed to get a little curious

"Well have a family of your own" Pauline said with a little smile to wind him up. She loved seeing his reaction when he panicked.

"What, what… no just ridiculous clichés" He said as he stormed off with Mrs Williamson's notes in his hand.

Pauline laughed under her breath and then said, "You can go in now Mrs Williamson"

As she saw that Martin had now left the room she maximised the Internet page of which was Facebook and she was downloading the picture of Martin and Louisa kissing on their wedding. She wrote underneath it: _I never expected it to go this far!_

….

Louisa was at home she had come back about an hour ago from work. She had a while yet until Martin came home and he promised that he would make the supper for her. She decided to start packing, although it was a month until the removal date. She started with some glasses that were hardly ever used. Louisa always had more than enough glasses in the house because they looked elegant on display. She wrapped each one up in newspaper and then put them in a cardboard box which contained bubble wrap.

Later on, Martin returned home and seemed a bit hasty. Louisa wondered what was the matter, but before she could ask he just said quickly:

"Hello, I'm going to have a shower" he went upstairs in a hurry.

Louisa was worried and hoped everything was all right. She followed him.

"Martin?" she followed the noise of him hanging his tie up and opening the drawer to get a towel out, "Is everything OK?"

She walked into the bedroom and Martin looked very worried and was panicking.

"Erm… yes fine thank you" he replied. He put the towel around his waist.

"Well, you seem frightened by something" Louisa said, "You know we can talk about anything to each other?"

"No, nothing is the matter" Martin replied he went to go and walk out to the bathroom, but before he could Louisa shut the bedroom door.

"Not until you tell me," She insisted

"OK" Martin began, "You know that we are moving next week…"

Louisa suddenly thought that it was something to do with the house.

"Yes" she said concerned

"Anyway, Pauline found out and then started saying that a new house means…" he started to hyperventilate

Louisa took his arm and led him to sit on the bed. She looked at him.

"Well, she said it means that it is a start for a family" Martin said

Louisa was surprised by this reaction and also quite let down as she now assumed that he didn't want to have a baby one day and that he just wanted to live their life the way it was. She couldn't imagine her life married without any children.

"Well…" she said

"I didn't think… that…erm..." Martin couldn't find any words.

"Do you think that we wouldn't ever have any children?" Louisa asked

"I thought we were happy just the way we were and having a baby means throwing that all away!" Martin said

"Oh…. Right…. OK" Louisa was quite hurt that she might never have any children; it was the plan she had, to get married and then to have as many children as she and her husband wanted to.

She got up and went to go back downstairs.

"Louisa?" Martin said realising that he had upset her, "I didn't mean to…" his sentence was interrupted by Louisa.

"Its OK Martin, it doesn't matter," she said as tears welled up in her eyes and one ran down her cheek.

Louisa left the room and went downstairs.

Martin was left sitting on the bed looking bewildered, he obviously didn't mean to upset Louisa. He just felt as though he was happy with it just being them two. Children were noisy and cried all the time, but with him and Louisa it felt peaceful and a place where he could come home from work to relax and enjoy.

He got up and decided to have a shower.

Louisa wiped her tears, so she could see what she was doing. She didn't want to drop any glasses she was packing, especially since the incident with Holly.

She convinced herself that she was being silly and just to lighten up. Louisa knew that her and Martin would have to talk about it before a decision was made, but a part of her felt missing when she saw Martin's reaction. She always thought that perhaps there would be a child in the future that they both loved so very much. She brought herself to stop crying and told herself that she would have to apologise for her little scene and then talk about what went wrong.

Chapter Seven: Not that easy

It had been two days since Louisa became upset over not having children. She had been too shy to bring the subject back up in the chances that she saw Martin. He was fairly busy lately as it was nearly Christmas with people injuring themselves by dropping or tripping over things.

Time had gone so quickly and there was only a week before Christmas. The school term finished, so Louisa was off work now until the second week of January. She was glad that the first term of the academic year was over because she relaxed a little although still in the back of her mind was her and Martin's little quarrel they had a couple of days ago.

Martin came home from an emergency one night to find Louisa putting up the Christmas tree. He had never had a tree up in his house before; he always found that they were a meaningless, false bit of plastic standing in the corner of the room.

Louisa was untangling the lights to put around it.

"Do you need a hand Louisa?" Martin asked as he took off his scarf and coat.

"No, I can manage" she sighed still sounding upset.

"Look, Louisa… I've been meaning to talk to you" Martin finally began

"Oh right" at this point she got up, "I have been wanting to talk to you as well"

"About the other night?" Martin queried

"Yes, actually…" she looked down at her hands and started to fiddling with her fingers nervously

"Well lets sit down" Martin instructed as they walked over to sit down on a small sofa Louisa had near the back of the, what seemed downstairs, a tiny cottage.

"Martin, I am sorry at the way I reacted towards the whole…baby thing," she said looking up at him.

"Louisa, you have nothing to be sorry about, it was me. I should have took it into account that that is what you might like instead of panicking about it, which resulted in you being upset" He explained.

Louisa saw that Martin was acting softer and was surprised that he was sorry for his reaction.

"Well, to be honest, I should of thought about you instead of being selfish. Its just the new house will have bigger rooms, more rooms and its just looking at them still and bare will just remind me that… you know… OK… It will just remind me of children" She said taking in a deep breath, "I was going to talk to you about it, but nearer the time, so I suppose I rushed things a bit too much, I'm sorry" she took Martins hand and saw he was looking at her lovingly in the eyes.

"I must admit I have actually had time to think about it. If you want a child one day, I suppose I could try. I won't be a natural father, but…"

"Really? You honestly thought about…" Louisa became delighted, like she had found out as though she had won the lottery. This was a big thing for Martin to even consider.

"Yes, because I will do anything to make you happy, Louisa"

"You'll get used to the fact of having a small baby around, but tell me truthfully, Martin Ellingham, that you are not just thinking about it to make me happy. As long as having a baby is a slight interest to you…" Louisa stated

"Well, you know that I want you to be happy"

"Will it make you happy?" Louisa questioned trying to find out the truth. She had gathered in her mind that he didn't really want children himself, but she also knew that Martin covered his emotions a lot, so there was a slight possibility that he did agree to it.

"I don't know Louisa, I've never been a father and I don't know how to look after children." Martin answered unsure whether it will make Louisa upset again.

She looked at him blankly trying to think about how she was going to reply.

"OK, so you don't really want children?" she repeated

"I'm not saying I don't, but I am just saying that I don't have a clue how to be a father, I mean my father wasn't exactly a nice one" Martin said

Louisa was still listening closely; Martin had never mentioned his parents to her before. She always assumed that he had had a fairly decent childhood.

"Martin, I don't know how to be a parent either, but it's a new experience every mother and father go through. It is life changing and the feel of unconditional love is washed over you the minute you see the baby for the first time. Remember Isabel, her face as she saw her daughter, Lilly for the first time, that's what its like" Louisa said.

Martin was taking all of this in and realised that perhaps it was a nice experience to go through. Inside he was feeling courage and wanting to have a child, but he didn't know how to express these emotions.

"Yes, well…"

"I'm not suggesting that we have a baby right now, but maybe think about it in the future, once we've settled in to the new house?" Louisa said

"Yes, I think I am up for the challenge" Martin said, he leant over and kissed Louisa on the cheek.

"I love you, Martin and as long as we talk about things before hand, we can come to an agreement about anything, just don't hold back like we both did this time," Louisa said

"I love you too, and I will have to agree with you on that"

They kissed on the lips and as they did Louisa lay back on the sofa, her arms wrapped around Martin. She took his jacket off and started undoing his tie. Martin was running his hands up and down her back. This was a moment of forgiveness and to show how much each other meant.

Chapter Eight: The First Christmas.

It was the morning of Christmas, Louisa cuddled up to Martin in bed. She was excited for their first ever Christmas together and as a married couple. Martin stirred as she did so. Louisa's presence was all Martin ever wished for.

"Merry Christmas, I love you" Louisa whispered in Martin's ear.

He turned his head and saw Louisa looking at him smiling. Her eyes were shining in the tiniest bit of sunlight coming in through the curtains. He smiled back.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Martin simply replied

She kissed him on the lips.

"Shall we see if Father Christmas has been?" Louisa said sarcastically.

They both knew they had presents for one another because they put them under the tree together the night before.

Louisa was first to head downstairs and Martin followed.

They brought the presents over to the sofa and began to open them. There wasn't many, Louisa had five from Martin. Martin had received seven from Louisa, but she didn't mind the difference, as she knew that Martin wasn't the type of person to give and receive gifts.

Louisa was first to open her present, it was a box shape. As she took of the wrapping paper she saw that it was like a ring case. Louisa carefully lifted the lid and found two diamond earrings inside. She tilted the box and they glittered.

"Martin!" she gasped, "Why on earth did you go through this length of trouble to buy these? They must of cost a fortune!"

"Well, I knew you liked earrings and I saw them and thought that you will like them"

"Like them? I love them! Thank you so much!" she squeaked as she kissed him.

Martin was next to open his first present. As he opened it, he saw that he had got a new tie, which was light blue. He was reasonably chuffed with the idea of a new tie.

"Oh, thank you Louisa, that's nice" he said

"You're welcome," she said, Louisa knew that he was happy, but he wouldn't show it as much as she would.

Louisa made Martin open another one. It was slightly bigger; Martin assumed it was a medical book. As he picked it up it was thick and heavy.

"I had to think of whether you would like it or not" Louisa said anxious for him to open it.

He took off the neatly wrapped paper and saw that it was a photo album. On the front was a picture of him and Louisa kissing in front of the church, with the alter behind them. There was fancy writing, of which Louisa had written, which read, _The best day for Martin and Louisa._

He opened it to find a short hand written message

_To my wonderful husband,_

_Thank you for everything you are, of what makes you, Martin. I hope you loved this day as much as I did and that we will spend many years together. You are the stem to the flower, which holds everything together. Without that stem, without you I would be lost._

_I love you so very much Martin!_

_Love_

_Louisa_

_xxx_

Martin was overwhelmed by the message and felt that he might shed a tear, but held himself together.

He turned the page over and saw that the album was of their wedding day and all the beautiful pictures taken were stuck in. Martin knew Louisa had taken a lot of time choosing the pictures and writing little messages underneath each one.

As he came to the back he noticed his favourite one, the one that he had on his desk of their first dance and the sunset behind.

"Louisa… thank you, this is very thoughtful" he was lost for words.

Louisa gathered he was a bit emotional by the present.

"Do you like it then" she said knowing the answer

"Yes" he looked to her, "I love you"

Louisa moved close to Martin put her hands on his cheek and said. "Honestly Martin I don't know what I would do without you, I love you, I really do"

Martin kissed her passionately. They had to keep control as they still had presents to open.

…

In the afternoon, of Christmas, Louisa was preparing the traditional Christmas dinner and had to make more because she invited Joan to join them. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that had thin straps and followed the shape of he lovely figure, which her friends were always jealous of.

She had put on an apron, so that she didn't splash anything on it.

Martin came down as she was just taking a break with a glass of wine in her hand. He had been in the shower and was wearing his new tie and shirt that he got from Louisa. She was wearing her new earrings and bracelet he had managed to match. Louisa felt spoilt; she had never though Martin would be this generous.

"That suits you Martin!" she said looking at his shirt and tie.

"Thank you!" he said and then noticed how irresistible she looked in her new dress and earrings. "You look very nice, Louisa" he was staring at her.

She laughed and then was distracted by a knock on the door.

"That must be Joan, I'll get it" Martin said

He opened it and froze; it was Mrs Tishell in the doorway with a present for him.

"Hello, Doctor Ellingham, Merry Christmas!" she greeted

"Erm… Merry Christmas, Mrs Tishell" Martin said confused

Louisa overheard and came to the door.

"Oh… hello Louisa" Mrs Tishell said wanting her to go away, "I've just come to give the doctor a present because we are technically work friends"

"What?" Martin said

Mrs Tishell handed over the present.

"Anyway, I better be going. Clive has come back from work and the dinner is on. Bye Doc!" she said as she walked off.

Martin shut the door in astonishment and Louisa looked just as confused as he was.

"Oh God" he said

"What was that all about?" Louisa wondered

"I don't know" Martin replied

He opened it and saw that it was a book titled: _The History Of Disease and Infections_.

Martin starred at it; he did actually think it was going to be quite interesting.

"Oh nice" Louisa said

"I have no idea" Martin shook his head, "Every time I go into the chemist she asks me if I want a cup of tea and some biscuits"

"It looks like she might like you Martin" Louisa found the whole think quite amusing, even though Mrs Tishell has been showing some dislike towards her since the engagement. Now everything was falling into place, Louisa thought and found it making sense, Mrs Tishell was jealous of her. She found the whole think strange and sighed.

"Yes sure! She is married Louisa" Martin said to cover the embarrassment.

Louisa remained silent.

"I still might read it though" Martin said quite pleased with the gift although it could of came from someone who wasn't as annoying.

"Yes why not?" Louisa said.

Suddenly, another knock on the door made them both jump. Louisa answered it this time, and it was Joan. She held up a round dish with a tea towel over it.

"I made some Apple Pie for pudding" she said

"Oh lovely! Come on in" Louisa said

Joan stepped in and saw Louisa's new earrings.

"Wow! Those earrings are beautiful!"

"I know, Martin gave them to me" Louisa said

Joan found this hard to grasp, "Really? Martin? Earrings, diamond earrings?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either" Louisa said

They smiled at each other.

….

After they had had dinner and then Joan's delicious Apple Pie, Joan went back home. She thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure of spending Christmas with Martin and Louisa together.

Martin and Louisa were sat slumped on the coach, just thinking silently.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had, Martin" Louisa said looking up at him

"I must admit, I feel the same way"

"I think we are meant for each other don't you Martin?" Louisa said jokingly, "Why don't we get married?"

"Ha ha…" Martin said

Chapter Nine: Moving Day

Christmas and New Year was over before they knew it. Louisa had returned back to work, but was now stressed about moving in the new house on time. The house looked like a bombshell with all the boxes and displaced furniture all stacked up ready to put in the removal van. Martin had been packing things up in his doctor's surgery. For the time being he had left the place of how it was when he lived in it. Except his clothes and important things he brought to Louisa's house along with himself.

However exciting knowing the new house was awaiting them both, it was a stressing and anxious time. Louisa wanted to keep almost everything, which could fit into the new house, but Martin was informing her that she didn't need every little item she owned.

"Louisa, we are going to buy new furniture any way," Martin said to her the day before they were due to move.

"I know, but I like this chair" Louisa stated

"Well, perhaps we could put it in one of the spare bedrooms, since you already want the sofa now that is presently in the living room to put in our bedroom." Martin said.

"Alright" Louisa agreed

…

Without much sleep the previous night, Martin got up and changed before organising the rest of the furniture. Louisa got up not long after. She was looking forward to get this day over and done with.

The removal men were arriving shortly. Although Louisa declined, Martin was adamant that she was to have at least a piece of toast before the removal van came. He was worrying incase she became anaemic again, Louisa had already felt faint a couple of times after working too hard on packing and then arrangements of changing one of her classes.

"Martin, do you think I should leave the barbeque here?" Louisa asked

Martin didn't really find this necessary.

"Its up to you" he said

"No, I'll leave it to the next owners, whoever they may be"

Louisa was slightly upset about moving from White Rose cottage as she had been living there for a couple years now. She enjoyed the view, although the new house had better views she felt that it was peaceful and she could look over at Martin's surgery. It was where Martin proposed, where they had first…you know… and where they spent their first Christmas together.

There was a beep of a horn as the removal van arrived. It wasn't too big, but blocked most of the narrow road. Louisa opened the door and pointed to the boxes to be taken out first.

"I'm sorry, but we will have to go faster than usual. The van's covering most of the road" one of the removal men said

"Oh…well I'll give you a hand then" Martin said

Although, he was going to be lifting up furniture and heavy items he still wore a suit. The next task for Louisa was to try and get him to wear more casual clothing.

…..

About half an hour later, the whole cottage was emptied and the removal men had started driving up to the new house. Louisa stood in her kitchen and sighed. Martin was sweating and stood beside her.

"I'm going to miss this house. It holds good memories," Louisa said

"Well, the new house is going to be better and bigger" Martin reassured her.

She hugged him despite of his wet shirt from lifting things into the van. He made sure Louisa didn't help with anything, because he was too worried about her iron and sugar levels.

"Are you ready to go?" Martin asked

Louisa nodded; she had the keys in her hand. Martin went to start the car and Louisa locked the door behind them.

They left the cottage for the final time and went to their new house.

When they arrived they noticed Joan's car as expected she would come and help.

They drove up the long drive and parked next to the removal van. The house was picturesque. It had a large front green door in the middle, with two big double glazed bay windows on either side.

As you walked in, a long staircase up to the first floor greeted you. The living room was on the left from the hallway and was huge, with high ceilings. It was opened planned with the kitchen at the back of the house, which overlooked the long green garden. On the opposite side of the house was another big room and next to it was a smaller office type room. Up the stairs on the first left was a double bedroom, and opposite was a family sized bathroom, that fitted both a shower and a bath. At the very front of the house on either side was large double bedroom; the one on the right as you faced forwards was the master bedroom.

The removal men were working really hard and it was quite chilly outside. Martin was helping them and Louisa was telling the men where to out everything.

Joan came up to Louisa from organising the kitchen.

"What a lovely big house!" Joan said, "That kitchen is so beautiful, with the old fashioned cooker as well, what are you going to do about a table?"

"I can't wait to use it and we're putting Martin's big wooded one in their, you know from the surgery." Louisa said whilst telling Martin to put her old sofa in the master bedroom.

They had new furniture being delivered the next day, which included a new king size bed, three piece sofa, wardrobes, drawers, coffee table and a desk to put in the small back room.

…..

Finally, after an agonising, hardworking, three hours the house was put into shape with all of Martin and Louisa's furniture. They were exhausted and told Joan to go home for a rest. Martin was worried that she had over done things.

Louisa was wondering around upstairs looking in all of the three bedrooms, which were bare. Martin came up stairs and spotted her looking in the empty rooms.

"Louisa?" he called

"Yes?" she came out of the front bedroom

"Is everything all right?" he asked

"Yes, just being nosey really" she said

"Oh"

"This is a lot bigger than I'm used to" Louisa said

"Oh yes, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Martin asked, "The bed is being delivered tomorrow?"

"I know, I haven't had chance to think about it" Louisa sighed, "Well we brought my old bed didn't we?"

"Well… the removal men put it in the downstairs front room" Martin said, "I thought you were getting rid of it?"

"No… no, it can go in one of these rooms" she said, "I've brought some bedding anyway, so if it's alright we'll sleep downstairs tonight"

"OK" Martin replied

…

That night was strange for Martin and Louisa as they sat down for their evening meal. The house was much bigger and felt more welcoming.

When they had finished, Louisa went over to Martin who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She kissed him on the neck. He looked out of the corner of his eye with pleasure of what she might be asking.

"Martin, I love you," She whispered

He turned and kissed her on the lips. He stood up so he was taller and then took Louisa's hand and led her to their temporary bedroom.

"Is this what you want to do?" he asked

Louisa sat on the bed and pulled him to her.

Chapter Ten: Louisa's Wish

The first month of living in the house was nice and homely. Louisa had made it look appealing and with placing various vases of flowers around gave the house a nice scent. She had urged Martin to help her decorate the walls, as they were all plain with white. The hallway was recoated in a creamy colour. The living room was now complete with a designed technique, with it being the larger walls a light green colour and the smaller walls in a nicer white than before. The kitchen had pretty much stayed the same, but had a recoat of the cream and Martin and Louisa's bedroom, which was now fully furnished, was varied in luxurious colours of white and lilac. Louisa had placed matching purple candles on the windowsill and on the bedside cabinets.

The house looked wonderful and Joan loved it. They had now officially settled in.

…

Pauline was sitting at her desk one March morning and she was meant to be writing up a letter to send to the hospital in Truro, but instead she was watching videos on 'YouTube'. Martin came out of his consulting room and was followed by a patient. Pauline quickly minimised the screen and pretended to get back to her letter.

"Mr Price needs a blood test" Martin ordered Pauline.

"OK, anything else?" Pauline asked

"No, that's it. Who is the next patient?"

"Oh, you haven't got any for another hour yet" Pauline said

"Odd" Martin said to himself as Pauline went off to take blood of Mr Price.

….

That evening, Louisa came back from work later than usual as she had a meeting.

"Sorry, I'm late Martin!" Louisa apologised as she rushed into the door, "I had to attend a Governors meeting about how the school is improving"

She walked into the kitchen where Martin was preparing their supper.

"Oh thank you for starting the meal" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"How is teaching five classes a week going?" Martin said, "It seems to me that it is far too much lately!"

"No, its fine, its just teaching Year Six how to get good levels in SAT's. You see if most of them achieve their target level then the school will look better and improve" Louisa explained

"Right, so are they annoying?" Martin asked

"Since when have you been interested in Year Six?" Louisa asked

"Oh its just they are about ten or eleven aren't they?" Martin asked

Louisa nodded

"Well, I had this one boy in today and he was awfully cheeky. I can't say who he was or what was wrong with him because of patient confidentiality"

"Oh right, well its only a handful that are a nuisance" Louisa pointed out, "I don't know what it is to be truthful, but I feel that I need to move on or up"

"What do you mean?" Martin asked

"Well, I have been thinking and I wanted you to be the first one to find out, but…" Louisa took a deep breath, "I was wondering whether I should start teaching secondary school children"

"What!" Martin said loudly, "No, not a good idea Louisa, for your own sake!"

"What, why! I can handle it!" Louisa said

"Well, it is up to you, but teenagers don't think about people's feelings and they say nasty comments about teachers" Martin theorised

"How do you know?" Louisa wondered

"I just do, I mean I have had many in my surgery, they answer back and ignore your advice!" Martin moaned

"I feel like I can do it though, sort of like a challenge you know!" Louisa said smiling at Martin.

"Well, its up to you, I'm just warning you" Martin said

"I'll have to specialise in a certain subject, which I have already done, but also look into the new specifications and curriculum now" Louisa said

"What subject is that?" Martin questioned

"History!" Louisa proudly announced

Martin didn't say anything

"Its not definite though, I mean I might find it more stressing and pressurising any way!" Louisa said

"Most likely" Martin agreed as he put the plates on served food on the table and they both sat down.

They talked about all different things over their meal and let out their feelings to one another. Martin now accepted that if Louisa wanted to teach History in a Secondary school it was perfectly fine.

….

When they had cleared everything away, Louisa joined Martin on their new leather three-piece sofa.

"Martin, I have been wondering" Louisa started, "Do you think we are ready to have a baby?"

Martin went bright red and didn't know how to respond. If Louisa wanted to start teaching teenagers then it would be twice the work.

"Erm…erm…"

"Oh, I see" Louisa said as she looked down

"No, I mean, if you are" Martin said

"Well you don't seem that's how you feel" Louisa said

"No I was just surprised, because you want to teach at a higher school so…" Martin said clearly and this is what he thought

"Actually, when we were talking over supper, and the little silence we had, I thought about it in depth and it's not really what I want to do!" Louisa said, "I think I let my imagination run slightly over board. I think I would need to start a new course because of GCSE and A-Level teaching, which could take up to two years! So I think I will just stay the Head at Portwenn Primary, I do love it, it's just the type of day I had, I think"

"So, you think you would really want this?" Martin asked

"A baby? Only if you do" Louisa said, "Do you feel comfortable in this decision?"

Martin was quiet for a couple of seconds with an expression of thought over his face.

"Erm… yes, I think I wouldn't mind. I know I wont be a natural, but something to get used to," Martin said

He was revealing his true feelings in a way only Louisa would ever see, if they were in public he would cover all of it up and become the grumpy GP of Portwenn.

Chapter Eleven: A Blast From the Past

Louisa had been looking forward to trying for a baby since they agreed that they both wanted it.

Martin on the other hand was slightly nervous.

They hadn't really had any time to start trying because Martin and Louisa both were busy with work and meetings.

One morning before Louisa left for work she went up to Martin and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later" she said, "Martin, may be tonight, we could start trying?"

"Oh right, yes sure" Martin said agreeing to this offer.

"Aren't you going to the surgery this morning?" Louisa said as she opened the door

"Oh I have a meeting at Truro" Martin said, "Something to do with patient care, it includes a representative of a GP in a certain area and a consultant for each department of the hospital. I only found out about it last night"

"Oh gosh, far beyond my knowledge" Louisa said whilst she picked up her work folder.

"Yes, a seminar type room has been booked on the hospital site" he said

"OK, I have to go, love you!" she shouted as she shut the door.

Martin smiled at himself by how nosey she could be.

…..

Martin pulled up in a private parking space at Truro hospital, ignoring the fact that it was reserved for Dr Timothy James.

He gathered his brief case, which he would have to make notes in at the meeting.

Martin entered the room, where there were crowds of doctors, surgeons and general practitioners all in deep conversation. As young, newly qualified doctors began to realise that he was in the same room as themselves, they began staring and pointing at him. This wasn't a new thing to Martin, so he just carried on as normal until he saw David White and went over to talk to him, leaving people amazed by the presence of him.

"Oh! Martin! Nice to see you here!" David White cheered

"Hello" Martin greeted as he shook hands.

David White was standing with another male doctor who couldn't bring himself to believe the Dr Martin Ellingham was there in front of him.

"This is Dr Harry Johnson, who has just been transferred from a London practice to our hospital in Truro." David introduced

"Nice to meet you" Martin said as he held out his hand and Harry optimistically shook it.

"Wow! I cannot believe that I am meeting you! Your like the best surgeon in the history of best surgeons!" Harry said excitedly

Martin had received this reaction many times at meetings or when he entered the hospital in London and sometimes Truro. He didn't blame anybody for looking up to him as they did. Martin always felt proud of himself, although never shown it, people where so grateful to meet him. He must admit he was one of the best ex-surgeons in Great Britain. Martin's name has been in medical books, and has been approached to write a book himself many of times and many times he declined to the offer. He always thought that it was kind of big headed to write a book on himself and it would be highly embarrassing to include his heomophobia. The fear of blood had made so many drastic changes to his life; in the medical profession he wasn't, as highly regarded and other consultants would take the rise out of him if he ever spoke to them about it. Martin was used to covering up his feelings, so that's why he often seemed cold hearted, miserable and selfish in some respect. Even though people were happy to meet him, they did find Martin intimidating most of the time as of his attitude to social gatherings.

Martin felt rather happy that a doctor from London was so fascinated to talk to him; he responded by saying, "Well, I appreciate your consideration"

"Doctor Ellingham has been the local GP in Portwenn for quite some time now" David informed

Martin wished he'd never mentioned anything about that matter, he knew what was coming next….

"Oh, so how come you stopped being a surgeon?" Harry wondered, but before Martin could answer and make up an excuse David had to tell the truth.

"Martin developed heomophobia and without wanting to leave the medical profession he became a GP instead in a beautiful village," said David

"Really? Gosh, well I can see why, I mean an over exposure to a high pressured environment, I cant see why you didn't develop it sooner!" Harry understood

Martin was very satisfied with Harry being on the same level and practically said the same thing as when he told Louisa why he didn't like blood.

"Yes that's the exact reason." Martin said finally being able to say something without David White butting in.

A speaker at the front announced in a female voice, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen or people of the medical profession. Would you politely take your seat and the seminar will begin"

There were about thirty rows of chairs with an aisle down the middle. Each row on either side contained about ten chairs. There were going to be hundreds attending this meeting. Martin didn't really know what was coming up in the lectures and he was glad that he wasn't one of them.

He had to write a speech in the past and it took a lot of effort to make sure it was correct and sounded up to the standard of a doctor, well surgeon at the time.

….

Louisa had arrived at school and was sorting out her desk. There were piles of paperwork she needed to complete and send off to the local authority. She had to observe classes soon to make sure the teachers were of standard.

Her office was fairly organized; the desk was approximately in the centre of the room, with a computer upon it amongst all the paperwork. She had her chair on the one side and two chairs on the other, so she could talk directly to pupils or staff. On her windowsill behind her there were pictures of her and Martins wedding, which people were often distracted by when talking to Louisa.

She was sorting out what details needed to be in a certain file or folder.

There was a knock at the door and a young boy came in with his head down and his exercise book in his hand. He looked about six years old.

"Thomas? What have you done?" Louisa asked curiously

"I was sent here by Miss English," he answered in a soft quiet voice

"Why were you sent?" Louisa asked

"I was naughty. I stuck my tongue out at Olivia, but she was telling me off!" he said and he looked up, frightened of what punishment he may get.

Louisa knew it wasn't that bad, but he needed to learn his lesson, as he was only young.

"OK, well you sit over there and I will speak to you and Miss English at break time" Louisa told him

Thomas walked over to a small desk in the corner, where Louisa made the guilty children sit if they had been sent out.

"Do you know what to do?" Louisa asked feeling quite sorry for him

He nodded and started writing in his book.

…

Meanwhile, Martin was sitting listening to a lecture and was engrossed by the new idea they had for vascular surgery. There was a projector showing pictures and had small notes on.

Martin knew what everything meant as he was listening to a research scientist from London, who was explaining all about the discovery.

When he finished everybody clasped and there was a slight rumble of conversation in the audience with people talking about it. Martin remained quite and was looking forward to the next speaker.

A tall, thin woman walked passed down the aisle. Martin didn't take much notice, but could smell the strong smelling of perfume, where he pulled a face at the scent. He looked up and saw a figure with spiky and what looked like ginger hair.

He still didn't recognise her, but there was something about her that he knew. The amount of perfume she had on, the way she walked and suddenly as he saw her face he knew who it was. His heart skipped a beat; he blushed with the sight and swallowed hard. It couldn't be. Surely she hadn't come back. How could it possibly be…. Then she spoke and heard her name…

"Good Morning and welcome, I am Edith Montgomery, a researcher and consultant in the fertility clinic."

Martin's eyes widened, as it was true, he couldn't make out what she was doing here. Edith? Why on earth?

All through the lecture he couldn't concentrate, he kept thinking about the past and London. He completely forgot about Louisa, the love of his life, the woman literally of his dreams. How could he be seeing this, right in front of him?

As she finished, she came walking back down the aisle and caught a glimpse of him. She slowed down her pace and stepped back. She looked at him as Martin was sitting on the end of the row, she could examine it was definitely Martin Ellingham. She frowned at him with a confused look. The next lecturer started speaking and Edith continued walking down the aisle, Martin followed her with her eyes. He couldn't believe he didn't notice her earlier, as she sat down she looked at him and smiled.

He was still blushing and didn't know what to do or say when it came to being face to face with Edith.

He decided to just listen to the speech happening and cross that bridge when he came to it.

…..

The meeting finished a couple of hours later.

Martin stood up and began walking towards the exit. He felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned he saw Edith standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Ellingham? What are you doing here? I thought you were in London?" Edith exhaled in one breath

"Well, I'm a GP in Portwenn, why, what are you doing here?" Martin said panicky

"I must say, I never thought you would stop being a surgeon and down grade to a general practitioner!" Edith insulted, "Oh, erm… abroad wasn't exactly my cup of tea, so I returned about two years ago in London and now, like I said in my speech, that I have started researching in Cornwall every Wednesday and Thursday"

"Right?" Martin couldn't think what to say.

Edith had basically in other words, broke his heart and made him more of a grumpy doctor than he would have been if she didn't.

Edith was Martin's first love, the person who he thought highly of and the person who he wanted to marry. She refused to be married to him and left abroad for her career.

In Martin's mind, he thought of how much she used to mean to him and he felt a lot of guilt on his half for not being with her. He stared, wanting Edith to break the silence.

"So… Ellingham, why don't we go to lunch, say Wednesday at twelve. There's a great place on the outskirts of Truro, we can talk and sort things out between us" Edith said, she was obviously inferring a date to take place, but Martin only saw it as a meal where they would talk about what they had been up to recently.

"Yes… why not… it should be good" Martin said oblivious to what Edith actually meant by going out to lunch.

Martin was holding a book with his left hand. Edith noticed he had a wedding ring on his fourth finger. She squinted and found it impossible to believe.

"Ellingham…. Are you married?" Edith said shell shocked by the thought

"Oh… yes I am" Martin said, still not knowing what he had really agreed to.

"Oh right" Edith said, she smiled, she felt jealous and knew that she needed to win Martin back for her own good and authority. She didn't mention about the meal being a date, she kept quiet so Martin didn't immediately disagree and not go.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Martin questioned annoyed and now remembered about Louisa. He felt a surge of love as she thought about her and then also began thinking about how Edith made him feel. The level of control and how dominant she was over him.

"Nothing Ellingham. Its just I didn't think you were the type of man for intimacy and affection." She said smiling deviously and walked off with her shoulders back and her chin sticking up.

Martin now felt embarrassed that he had said yes to going out for a meal with the person who treated him with disrespect. He couldn't wait to go home to Louisa and see how different she was to Edith. Louisa was kind, generous and thoughtful, who cared about Martin an incredible amount. It made him love Louisa even more as he thought about her personality.

Chapter Twelve: It's Time…

Louisa came home the same evening and found Martin sitting in the living room reading the book Mrs Tishell gave him for Christmas. She smiled at the sight of him so peaceful.

He looked up and put the book down. Louisa walked over to him as Martin stood up.

"Louisa" Martin said

"Yes" Louisa answered

"Erm…" He thought about telling her about what went on between him and Edith, but decided to wait until nearer the time. Louisa seemed too happy to take in the shock and it might make her upset.

"What?" Louisa asked, he put her arms around his waist to try and make him feel as though she was there for him.

"Do you want to…you know…?" Martin asked looking down and Louisa smiled

"Well, maybe?" she said teasing him "But I'll have to lead you upstairs…"

Martin seemed a bit confused, but Louisa kissed him gently on the lips and took his hands until the stairway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by kissing her again. Louisa slowly walked upstairs and Martin was following her and eager to see what would happen next.

She led him into their bedroom and started to kiss him and she started undoing his shirt, Martin was taking Louisa's cardigan off. This was a perfect moment for both of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Martin?" Louisa asked

"Yes…of course" Martin replied, now they were both lying on the bed

"Do you want to have a baby?" Louisa repeated

"Yes, Louisa, I do" Martin said looking into her eyes. He had a lot of time to think about this question and he saw all the good things now, a little child in the house would be remarkable and wonderfully irreversible.

They continued in the event of expressing their love.

….

Louisa was confident that she might be pregnant as she sat downstairs on the Wednesday morning after the night before. She was looking forward to later that evening where she would take a test with Martin being present. If it was positive it would be the best thing that Louisa could wish for when she had had a stressful day at work, but however there was still a chance it could be negative, which would let her down. Although there was still a chance to try again and it wasn't a horrible thing to do after all.

Martin had already left for work; it was the day that he would be going to lunch with Edith. He had completely forgotten until Pauline had reminded him as he arrived in the surgery. He was all caught up in the moment of the previous night and hadn't told Louisa, but he supposed he could explain when he got back; he just needed to say the right words.

It came to half past eleven quickly, Martin had doubts about going, but knew Edith would turn up in his surgery and start belittling him.

He got up and went to the waiting room.

"Pauline, I am going out now, please could you make sure I have no appointments for about two hours" Martin arranged

"Yes Doc and no you don't have any patients until quarter past three."

"Oh good" Martin said

"So who is it you are going to lunch with?" Pauline asked

"A doctor who I used to work with, Edith Montgomery" Martin said absent-minded.

"Oh really, having an affair?" Pauline joked

"Don't be ridiculous!" Martin grunted as he went out the door

Pauline smirked as she continued to 'work' otherwise known as play games or relax.

….

Edith and Martin had ordered their food. Edith requested a soup and Martin asked for fish with vegetables.

Martin was cautious of their conversations.

"Ellingham, is it true you now don't like the sight of blood?" Edith asked, knowing the answer, but decided to try and make Martin feel less of a doctor.

"Who told you that?" Martin asked angrily

"Oh… someone at the seminar yesterday mentioned it to me that's all" she said winding him up.

"Well in some cases yes I do suffer from slight anxiety to blood" Martin said plainly and took a mouthful of water.

"So, how is married life treating you?" Edith asked yet another question

She kept firing personal intimidating questions at Martin purposely. She knew exactly what she was doing, but she suddenly thought that she couldn't win him over his wife if she did so. Edith became more easy on him.

"Good, great actually" Martin said, thinking of Louisa made his eyes soften, but when he saw Edith looking he pulled his usual stern look.

"Nice, so what did you think of my speech?" Edith asked, trying to be lighter and softer with the conversation.

Martin knew he wasn't listening at the time, so made up that he enjoyed it. They continued talking until their meal was served.

After they had both finished their silent meal, where Edith kept looking at him in a flirty way, but Martin ignored them and looked down when she did.

"Well Ellingham, thank you for the meal, it was exquisite" Edith said as they were departing out in the car park,

"Thank you" Martin said

"Right then, see you soon" Edith said

Martin was hoping this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Bye" he said as he walked over to his car and quickly got in.

Edith grinned and felt as though she had done well, all she needed and wanted to do is see what his wife was like. Was she intelligent? Was she pretty? What did she do for a living? That was the next step, visit Martin at work and try and see the love of his life.

…..

Louisa came into the surgery, she wanted to see if Martin had any pregnancy tests because she didn't want to go into Mrs Tishell's herself to get it. They hadn't even told Joan they were trying for a baby let alone telling a pharmacist who loved gossip and was jealous of Louisa.

She noticed that Joan was putting up some flyers for the farm as she walked into the waiting room.

"Oh hello Louisa!" Joan said smiling and happy to see her

"Hello!" Louisa said

"Everything alright?" Joan asked

"Yes, I've just come to see Martin" Louisa added

Pauline overheard and said, "Oh, he's gone to lunch with a doctor he used to work with"

Louisa was taken back that Martin didn't mention it to her. She felt betrayed in a way.

"Did he?" Louisa said curious

"Oh…didn't he tell you?" Pauline said now worried that Martin will tell her off for saying it.

"No" Louisa said

"Oh you know what he's like Louisa" Joan said

Louisa looked dazzled and didn't know what to do.

"Erm… he should be back soon any way" Pauline hastily assumed, "He went with a Doctor Edith Montgomery," she read from the diary on the desk

Louisa's heart pounded.

"Who?" Louisa asked getting upset

Joan didn't help as she added, "Oh… Edith Montgomery?"

"That's what is said here and he told me so," Pauline said innocently

"Really… Oh my" Joan gasped

Louisa swallowed

"Why…what…who?" Louisa trembled

"That's the woman who broke his heart in London. He wanted to marry her, but she must have wanted to sort things out. I mean she left abroad once she declined his proposal" Joan explained, now realising that Louisa looked a bit flushed

"I need to sit down" Louisa said, as she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, "How could he not tell me any of this, what could he be doing with her?"

"Oh, it shouldn't be anything he shouldn't be doing" Joan said

At this point Martin walked in to see Louisa sitting on the chair with tears in her eyes looking faint. He thought that she had took the test and found it was negative. Pauline frowned as he walked in.

"You're a dark one Doc" she said, not helping anything.

He took no notice of Pauline and crouched down in front of Louisa, Joan had her arm around her.

"Louisa?" Martin said

Louisa wiped her tears, stood up and walked into the consulting room.

"What's happened" Martin turned to Joan

"You didn't tell her about going to lunch with your ex-fiancé and now she fears the worst, which I do to" Joan told him

"What? How do you know that?" Martin wondered

Pauline butted in, "Well Doc, if you don't tell people what you are doing then t leads to all different interpretations of alternatives!"

Martin gave her an evil look and walked into the consulting room.

Louisa was sitting in one of the patients seats, Martin went and sat on the other one.

"Louisa?" He asked

She looked up, her eyes all watery

"What is going on Martin?" Louisa asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, going off and having lunch with a person who you used to see and didn't bother telling me!" she sobbed

"Look Louisa, nothing has happened" Martin said, "I didn't tell you, because she asked me yesterday at the seminar thing and I didn't want you to be upset. I was going to tell you this morning, but completely forgot about it because of how amazing last night was!"

Louisa was left silent, she wanted to trust Martin, but something inside her was stopping her.

"I don't know whether I believe you Martin, I don't know" Louisa cried

"Why? I mean all we did was talk, I sense that she is up to something because at first she was being intimidating and then went all soft on me. I don't trust her and I never will, you can meet her yourself if you want to and I can prove what Edith is liked," Martin explained, "She asked about married life and I told her it was great. I saw her look of disgust at how jealous she was and I can ensure you that nothing will happen honestly Louisa. You're the one I love and the one I care about"

Louisa looked into Martin's eyes and she knew he was telling the truth and he placed his hand on her lap.

"Martin, I don't think you need to prove anything, I trust you" she said.

Outside the room, Pauline was listening with her ear against the door. She put her hand over her mouth to resist laughing by hearing the Doc actually being nice and soft, although she found it sweet.

"I love you Louisa, I really do and I tried to get away as soon as possible. It was the shock of seeing her in the first place that made me agree" Martin continued

"I love you too" Louisa said, as she kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips. Martin responded gratefully to this.

"How come you where here anyway?" Martin asked

Al walking in now distracted Pauline from eavesdropping. Luckily she didn't hear the next part of the conversation.

"Well, I didn't want to walk into Mrs Tishell's and ask for a pregnancy test" Louisa openly said, "Have you got any here?"

"Oh in matter of fact I do" Martin got up and picked one out of the drawer, "These are probably better quality than the ones in the chemist"

He handed it to Louisa

"I'll take it tonight" Louisa told him, "So don't be late home" she now gave Martin a smile and was relieved about what really happened.

Louisa couldn't imagine Martin doing something like that. She saw how much he loved her and even before they were married could see that he admired her as he always stared at her if she walked by and tried to talk to her, which resulted in a medical matter.

….

That same evening Martin didn't see that Louisa was downstairs, so assumed she was in their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window at the sea view.

She turned to Martin with a nervous, desperate look.

"Finally" she said smiling.

"Have you done it yet?" Martin asked hoping he hadn't

"No, I told you I wanted you here by my side when we get the result"

"OK"

Louisa left the room to go to the bathroom. Martin had some time to himself to look out the window and think about maybe having a baby. He was looking forward if it was positive, a baby would let him experience new things.

Louisa came out of the bathroom with the test in her hand.

"We have to wait about a minute," Louisa told Martin

She sat next to him. He reached for her hand and looked at her, he gave a slight smile.

The minute was long and nerve racking; they both stared out the window. Martin kept looking at his watch every two seconds until it was time. The pregnancy test was on Louisa's lap, both refused to look at it until at the same time.

"You ready?" Martin said

Louisa nodded, "One, two…three"

They looked at it. Louisa took a deep breath of joy and cried happily. She jumped into Martin's arms.

"Its positive! Its positive!" Louisa exclaimed

As they broke apart, Louisa noticed that Martin had slight tears in his eyes, but she knew that it was joy.

"Martin, we're going to have a baby" Louisa said and she rubbed her hands on her belly.

"Yes…" Martin was lost for words, "Wow! We did it…"

Louisa kissed him on the lips they were both really happy and emotional.

"When can we tell Joan?" Louisa said

"Oh…well" Martin said, "Do you want to ring her now?"

"Its entirely up to you Martin!" Louisa was overjoyed and couldn't stop moving around.

"OK, I'll ring her now, if that's alright?" he asked

"Yes, yes it is" Louisa was still crying slightly.

Martin reached for the house phone on the bedside table. He dialled her number.

"Hello, Auntie Joan, its me" he said, "Erm…"

"You tell her Martin" Louisa whispered holding his hand.

On the other side Joan though that there was something wrong.

"What's happened Marty?" Joan said

"Nothing, its just that… erm… Louisa is going… going to have a baby" Martin said and she squeezed Louisa's hand.

Louisa could hear Joan rejoicing on the other end.

"Oh that's extraordinary Martin! Oh I am happy!" Joan said

"Thank you…" Martin said

After a long phone call after Joan wanted to talk to Louisa and them telling her not to mention it to anybody else until it was certain that the baby was OK on the three month check up.

Louisa couldn't show how happy she was.

Martin was just as happy and wasn't at all regretful, which he though he might

Chapter Thirteen: The First Three Months

It had been over two months now and Louisa could start to feel the bump forming as she ran her hand over her belly. Martin often liked to put his hand on top of it as well. He was regularly checking Louisa's blood sugar level and taking her temperature.

Louisa got up one morning and found that she was feeling quite queasy.

She felt like she needed to quickly go to the toilet. As she ran across the room, Martin woke up and hurriedly followed her.

Louisa had classic signs of morning sickness; she had been fine up until this moment.

"Are you OK?" Martin asked gently as he pulled a face to the sight of Louisa not being well in the bathroom

After a minute or two she answered quietly, "Yes, I am now"

She tidied herself up and looked down.

"This is one thing I was not looking forward to," she said as she cuddled Martin where he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom

"It is completely normal Louisa" Martin said, "It is a good sign that the baby is healthy"

"Good" Louisa said

….

The time had come for the three-month check up and Louisa was quite looking forward to it although nervous at the same time. She held hands with Martin as she sat in the waiting room.

"Mrs Ellingham" the nurse called and she led them to a private room.

A male doctor who Martin recognised from the meeting a few months back now welcomed them in.

"Oh Doctor Ellingham!" he said, "I'm Doctor Charles Reilly, this must be your wife?" he shook hands with Martin and then Louisa

"Yes I am" Louisa replied

"Well, please take a seat" he said, "I will promise to do the best I can with your series of antenatal care."

"Thank you" Louisa gratefully said

"Now, where to start… right" he took Louisa's notes from what he had been given by the nurse, "OK, I see here that you suffer from anaemia?"

"Yes, she has been diagnosed, but it is in hand" Martin said

"Right, good, now while you are pregnant, Louisa, I will need to check you more often to see whether you are anaemic during the next six months left of your pregnancy." Doctor Reilly informed them, "This will mean coming in more for blood tests and check ups. This is to ensure that you and your baby are OK because with anaemia we don't want the baby prematurely born or you fainting and what not"

Louisa nodded a little frightened.

"I'm not meaning to worry you and as long as I am in charge of your care then you can relax" he reassured Louisa and Martin also felt a bit better once he said this.

He asked various questions and told them about choices on homebirths or coming into hospital. They both chose to have the baby in hospital where Martin could feel that Louisa was safe.

"OK then, that's all I need to know for now would you mind just lying on the bed and lifting your top up please." He said as he sorted the monitor.

Martin held Louisa's hand firmly and they both looked at each other. This was the moment they were waiting for the most.

Doctor Reilly put the cold gel on Louisa's belly and started to move the scan detector around.

The baby's heartbeat was immediately found and Martin and Louisa could hear it. Louisa wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Now here we are, the picture of your what seems to me a very healthy baby at this stage. Here's the head…" Charles pointed out, "The feet and the arms. Now do you want to know the gender of the baby?

Louisa was amazed at how small the life inside her was. She couldn't help but be emotional. She turned her head to see Martin's eyes fixed to the screen and where slightly red, where he was holding back tears. She smiled at him.

"Do you want it to be a surprise?" Louisa asked Martin, but she actually didn't want to know until the baby was born whether it was a boy or girl

"Its…up to you" Martin cleared his throat and he tried to speak.

Louisa turned back to Doctor Reilly and said, "We'll wait until he or she is born, thank you"

"Right there we go, do you want to wipe the gel off yourself and I will just print off the sonogram," he said handing Louisa a paper towel.

Louisa couldn't really see what she was doing as her tears were making her sight blurry.

Martin got up and hugged Louisa she hugged back tightly. Louisa had clearly recognised that with Martin seeing the baby was making him feel love for the tiny person in her already. They were both tearful.

It was the perfect thing they had ever seen in their entire life.

Doctor Charles Reilly came back in with the pictures in his hand.

"Here we go, you have several there. I assume relatives will want a copy"

"Yes" Louisa said

They took a seat again.

"Right, it is February, so looking at the printed results, your baby is due on 20th October, which is a Sunday"

Louisa laughed slightly and Martin looked happy, "That's our wedding anniversary!"

"Well, that was luck! I must offer my congratulations to you both" he said getting up and shaking both of their hands again. "I will hopefully see you in eight weeks to do another check up. Martin if you spot any signs of anaemia please contact me and I will run a series of checks"

"Thank you." Martin said

They exited the room and Louisa hugged Martin tightly.

…

As they were leaving the antenatal clinic, Louisa was looking at the picture printed out of their little baby and Martin was showing her what was what of the baby. They both were so happy about the success of the three months and that Louisa was most definitely going to go full term with carrying the baby.

Before they left through the doors of the hospital, a female's voice called…

"Ellingham!"

It was Edith, they both turned around, Louisa didn't have a clue who she was.

"Edith" Martin said horrified, Louisa saw the expression on his face. A great feel of dislike came over Louisa as she remembered Martin and then Joan talking about her. She noticed the way Edith walked over and the tone of voice she had.

"What are you doing here?" Edith asked, "Oh is this?"

"Yes this is Louisa, my wife" Martin stated.

Louisa put out her hand to shake with the sonogram in the other.

Edith shook it vigorously. She noticed the picture in Louisa's hand. Edith's faced turned from one eager, courageous one to a surprised and evil look.

"Ellingham... Really? A baby?" Edith said shocked

"Yes" Martin said

Edith was clearly even more jealous now and decided she needed to be horrible to cover it up and make her feel better. She saw how beautiful Louisa was and saw she looked fairly intelligent. Louisa gave Edith a slight look of distrust and was worried of what she might say to her or Martin.

"So, well I should say good luck to you both, but I must go and treat patients in the real way like you used to Martin until you moved to that tiny, biscuit tin town!" Edith said and hurried off.

Louisa felt as thought that was aimed at her as well as Martin, she had to say something.

"Have you ever been there?" Louisa asked quite hurt at the words Edith was coming out with

"Well, I must admit that I haven't, but the comments I have heard about it, I have to say that it is a bit small for a doctor of such heights as Ellingham is." Edith sniggered and she straightened her back, "OK then Ellingham, I'll see you soon then" she smiled at Louisa in a sly manner and walked off.

Louisa looked up at Martin's face and he looked confused and annoyed with Edith. She took his hand.

"Come on Martin, let's go home now shall we?" Louisa said.

It was a shame how Edith had turned a great uplifting relieved moment upside down. Martin turned round and walked out of the door with Louisa's arm through his. As they walked back to the car Martin didn't say anything and Louisa kept looking at the picture of their baby, so small and precious.

They got into the car and before Martin could start the engine Louisa spoke.

"Martin, do you know what that was all about?"

"No… I haven't" he looked upset and what Edith had said, she took away the happiness of the day from him. He wondered if Louisa had thought that Edith meant they were going to see each other again and might get teary over it.

"Oh" Louisa said as she put her seat belt on.

"I mean… the way she walked over like she owned the place and the way her commanding manner could intimidate someone like that. I can't believe I ever fell for her when I was younger. She is a horrible, selfish, rude woman, I must say" Martin was again only showing his feelings in front of Louisa.

Louisa was happy that he was saying these things as she did feel for a moment that Edith was inferring that her and Martin were going to meet again.

"Martin what happens if she does come by your surgery?" Louisa asked

"I'll try and get her out. I don't want to talk to her, the way she talked to you was disrespectful, I nearly shouted at her to try and make her act more polite!" Martin was really annoyed at Edith and he really didn't want to see her again.

He felt Louisa come closer to him.

"Louisa, I promise I will never make you feel excluded and suspicious like that again. I think she wants to start an affair with me you know. She has always wanted to get her own way and with all the jealousy that we are married and having a baby. Edith always said that that would never happen to me and that I would never be happy without her, but she was wrong and now that I have proved she is, she can't handle it, so…" Martin explained and Louisa listened carefully to everything he said. She kissed him on the cheek, he turned to her and said what he really felt, "Louisa, I love you more than the whole world, I would never ever hurt you. I will always be there for you and since we are having a baby you will have my full support every day and every night"

"I love you too Martin" Louisa said and the kissed lovingly on the lips for a while.

Chapter Fourteen: More Decorating…

Louisa had informed the school that she was pregnant and all the teachers were delighted. Soon the whole village would find out. Louisa had arranged the deputy head to stand in while she was on maternity. Miss Maria English would take over and was over the moon to have some experience on that field.

Martin was just arriving back to his surgery after an emergency. As he walked in Pauline was in the doorway to the waiting room.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Doc!" she said

"Oh right, move out the way!" Martin grunted

She moved and allowed him to walk into the half full waiting room.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Miss Glasson were having a baby!" she said loudly

The whole waiting room heard and started talking and cheering.

"Well done, Doc!" said one of the fishermen waiting.

"Congratulations" said another female patient.

"Thank you for announcing it in front of everybody Pauline!" he said not amused

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again

"Its none of your business is it?" he said

"Well you could have mentioned it. I mean she is like three months gone and I had no idea. The amount of times I've seen Miss Glasson in that time I didn't notice!" Pauline was now annoyed with herself that she didn't guess; she always thought she was good at guessing and sussing out things to do with the Doc.

Martin ignored her and walked into his surgery. He was not impressed, because now everybody that would see him today will want to discuss it.

He knew Louisa would have to say something soon to organise her maternity leave etcetera.

….

The following day was a Friday and Louisa was home early. She was lying down on the sofa marking books and using her developing bump, which was now visible as something to lean on.

Martin came home and was happy to see that Louisa was relaxing whilst working, which was unusual for her.

"Evening" Martin said as he sat down on the armchair placed in the bay window.

Louisa turned her head.

"Oh hello!" she said

"What are you doing?" Martin asked watching her writing in a small A5 book.

"Oh just marking some Literacy books" she replied and then put them on the coffee table.

Louisa sat up and tapped the space next to her asking Martin to sit there.

"Martin, I was looking through some books earlier and I was getting ideas about how to decorate the nursery" Louisa explained

"Oh yes, what ideas did you find?" Martin asked

"Well the Argos book had lovely wooded cots in there with matching blankets and other furniture" she continued, "Mother Care had some nice pushchairs, you know the ones where the car seat could fit in as well"

Martin nodded, but he also felt excited that they were starting to get things ready for the nursery, where the baby could eventually sleep.

"I was also thinking that we could get a Moses basket because we can bring that down stairs as well and the baby might have to sleep in our room for a few weeks," Louisa said, "I know there is just so much to buy"

"I know, but it is all for a good reason" Martin stated he was looking forward to a baby even though he thought he would never ever want one.

"I was thinking we could have a look round in the shopping centre at Truro at the weekend" Louisa mentioned

"OK, do you want me to come as well?" Martin asked

"If you don't mind, I might want to get quite a lot" Louisa said, "Maybe ordering the cot and Moses basket on the Internet with some drawers and changing unit"

Martin was amazed at how many items they had to get in order to satisfy and supply the basic needs of a baby.

"That would be better than carrying everything around" Martin said.

"Martin!" Louisa suddenly said, "Here"

She took his hand and placed it on her belly

"Wow!" Martin said enthusiastically as he felt the baby move and kick

"Oh that's the first time I've felt it move like that before!" Louisa said, "That was weird"

"Gosh!" Martin said moving his hands around and feeling the baby move.

…..

Martin and Louisa arrived at the shopping centre in Truro. They agreed that they would have a look in Mother Care first to get the pushchair Louisa liked.

"Oh I've found it Martin" Louisa called as Martin was searching in the aisle next to her.

He came round and looked closely at it.

"It is nice Louisa, do you want to order it? Its quite big to take with us" Martin said

"Oh no! Come back later and get it" Louisa said, " I just need to look for some clothes in here and then go to Next. I also need some maternity clothes, I'm getting rather big now and my normal clothes are getting far too small"

Martin nodded. Louisa led him to the baby clothes section where she picked a variety of neutral colours for the baby.

"These are the type of colours I want the nursery to be Martin" she said pointing at the different shades of neutral there were.

"Oh I see what you mean"

Finally after looking around all the shops they needed to go into they were on their way home. Louisa had picked all different nice tops and dresses to where during her pregnancy and also chose a lot of clothes for the baby. Martin was telling her to not get too much as the baby will only probably where them all once, besides the fact that they will have to buy the type of clothes for the gender.

They made their way into Mother Care again and bought the pushchair, which Martin had to try and carry back to the car park. He felt like a complete idiot walking through Truro trying to balance a big heavy box in his hands. Although the heaviness was making him worn out he felt masculine that he was managing to carry a box of that size.

"Do you want some help?" Louisa said

"No, no… Louisa not when you are nearly four months pregnant!"

"Alright!" she said as they made their way to the car park.

Martin used all the strength remaining to cram it into the boot. Louisa put the shopping bags in the back as the pushchair took up most of the room. They had also been to the B&Q that was just outside of the shopping centre. Martin felt more relaxed there as there were more men around and he felt like he fitted in more. Louisa picked out two different shades of cream paint that she wanted the nursery to be. A light creamy colour and a dark beige colour of which Louisa had the idea of doing the same design as in the living room.

…..

The next day on the Sunday, Louisa and Martin began painting the larger of the spare rooms, which was at the front of the house and right across the landing from their own bedroom.

Louisa felt relaxed when doing it and every now and again she felt the baby move and rubbed her hand over the bump.

Martin was in deep concentration, he was very careful and wanted perfection. Just like the clocks he usually mended he was delicate making sure at the corners he didn't go onto the other wall where another colour was to be painted on.

"Martin do you think we should change the carpet?" Louisa asked

Martin wondered how much all of this was going to cost

"I don't know, its already a shade that will match the room" Martin said as he turned around and saw Louisa sitting on the floor as she was painting the skirting boards.

"I suppose" Louisa said getting back to what she was doing.

Martin was relieved she agreed with him. He saw no point in paying even more money on something that they already had.

Chapter Fifteen: Names

Martin and Louisa had finished decorating the nursery. They had to admit it looked very nice. Louisa was now excited for the baby to come and couldn't wait another five months to see the little face for the first time.

She was quite nervous as it was her first child and she didn't know what to expect.

They asked if Joan would join them for dinner and Louisa wanted to show her the room.

"Oh wow! Its lovely!" Joan gasped as Louisa opened the door.

They wooden cot that had been delivered was arranged in the fair corner, all ready equipped with beige and white blankets and cuddly toys. The dressing unit was near the window, which had nappies and wipes ready underneath. There was a wardrobe next to the wall on the left, which was not far in front of the cot. Louisa had put a rocking chair in the corner by the door across from the cot. The window was complete with a white blind and cream curtains.

"It took over a week to do, but we managed even with work! I don't know how we did it to be honest Joan" Louisa said

Joan was looking around and opening the wardrobe and seeing the clothes bought.

"Oh its beautiful Louisa, well done. I am proud of both of you!" Joan said, "Its not long now before you'll be using it"

"I know" Louisa said smiling.

…..

About two weeks later, Louisa went to work. It was here last week before maternity leave and she was up to her eyeballs in paperwork, as she had to legally arrange with the council that Maria English would take her place. Louisa found it hard to take in that she wouldn't be able to help or get involved. She always enjoyed work and didn't want to have to think that she had to stay out of the way. She wanted to work longer as the baby wasn't due until the next academic year, but Doctor Reilly had recommended that she was to start her maternity leave early because of a chance that she would become anaemic again.

Louisa was talking in assembly and was explaining to the children what was going to happen when she leaves. She wasn't nervous about talking in front of a hundred children; it was a fairly small occupied school.

"I will be leaving on Friday for about a year. I don't want to here any complaints about behaviour and ill-mannered children on my return. Miss English will be stepping in and will tell me straight away if anybody has been naughty. Is that understood!" Louisa said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Mrs Ellingham!" all the children said. The youngest in the school was nodding their head as well.

"Right, OK. Now, does everybody know that Netball will be starting on Thursday and hopefully we can gather a team of girls together and enter competitions." Louisa stated

…..

Martin returned one evening in Louisa's last week, to find her sitting reading a book on the sofa. The supper was cooking on the cooker and Martin could smell the delicious food.

"That smells nice" Martin said as he entered the living room.

"Thank you" Louisa replied

"What you reading?" Martin wondered as he sat beside her a kissed her on the cheek.

"A book on baby names" she replied

"Oh right, I haven't even thought of that yet" he said

"I'm just looking at girl names for now"

"What have you came up with?"

"Oh, I like the name, Rosie, like my middle name, but then Ellie also appeals to me. What do you think?"

"I like both of them" Martin said, "Isn't it traditional to put your name as the baby's middle name"

"Oh right, so if it's a boy the middle name would be Martin and a girl the middle name would be Louisa?" she asked

"Yes, why don't you agree?" Martin said

"Oh no, I do, I have heard of it actually, yes that's a nice idea" she said turning the page.

"I quite like James for a boy" Martin said

"Oh yes that is a nice name" Louisa said, "I also like Connor"

"Connor?" Martin said he wasn't too sure about that name

"Don't you like it?" Louisa asked

"Not really, I don't know what it is about it"

"Oh its OK, I like James" Louisa said

"Any other names?" Martin asked

"Erm… Charlie" Louisa said

Martin's eyes widened, "Isn't that a boy and girl's name?"

"Yes, but the real name would be Charles" Louisa said, "Oh I see what you mean you don't want people to get mixed up. OK, no to that"

"I like Hannah for a girl" Martin said remembering he heard the name once when he accidentally put on Disney channel and saw the programme Hannah Montana.

"That's a nice name, yes I do like that" Louisa smiled, "Hannah Louisa, that's nice"

"Or Elizabeth? No that's a bit traditional" Martin said

"Erm…Lucy, but then its sounds silly with my name as the middle name" Louisa said, "How about Ava? It will go nicely with my name as well"

"Ava Louisa Ellingham" Martin repeated it out loudly, "I like it, it sounds smart"

"So have we settled for a girls name?" Louisa asked

"Yes, I suppose we have" Martin said

"Right, I better go and check on the supper. We can talk about boys names later" Louisa said as she got up putting a hand on her back.

"Is your back alright?" Martin asked worriedly

"Yes, apparently every pregnant woman gets a bit of an achy back."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh from some of the staff at school" Louisa said, "They've been giving me advice and telling their stories"

Martin nodded and then picked up the book that Louisa was reading wanting to find a name for a boy.

As they sat down to eat their meal, Louisa started a conversation.

"Do you think we should get a four dimensional scan of the baby?" Louisa approached

"Its up to you, I don't see why you need one?" Martin asked

"Well, its just, its our first baby, so it's a special time for both of us a new experience." Louisa explained, "I'm going for another scan in a couple of weeks, so I might ring up and enquire if I can go in on the same day"

"Yes, if you want to" Martin said

"You get a DVD and pictures with it, so it will be nice. We can give one to Joan" Louisa said, "You're more than welcome to come along"

"Yes, I would be more than happy to" Martin said as he took a mouthful of water.

Louisa was delighted that she would be able to see a 4D image of their baby.

"I think I have come up with a name for a boy" Martin announced after he had finished his meal

"Oh right…" Louisa said

"Harry Martin" Martin said

"Harry… mmm… I like that, Harry Martin Ellingham" Louisa said smiling, "What made you think of that?"

"Oh at the seminar a few months ago. There was a doctor named Harry" Martin explained.

Louisa nodded.

After they were finished, Louisa began the washing up and she felt Martin come behind her and kiss her on the cheek. She turned round and responded by kissing him on the lips.

Chapter Sixteen: Engagement

It had been an interesting for the past six months, well not particularly for Louisa. She felt housebound as she was on maternity leave. She had nothing to do, Martin had insisted that she rested a lot, but that was boring. On a few occasions Louisa had gone into the school to see how everything was going, but now it was the summer holidays, it would be pointless. She was quite looking forward to having Maria round to sort out the classes for the next academic year.

…

Martin was sitting in his consulting room diagnosing a patient.

"OK, well I see that your glands are slightly swollen, so I will prescribe you with antibiotics as it does look like there is an infection" he said as he wrote out a prescription

"You mean I have tonsillitis? Oh no!" said the patient

"Mrs Cross as I have not long explained having tonsillitis isn't life threatening. It is a small infection that will be a nuisance for a couple of days, but easily treatable with antibiotics!" Martin grumpily said

"Doc! Doc! Mrs Ellingham is on the phone, I'm putting her through!" Pauline shouted

Martin got all worried and immediately answered the phone.

"Louisa, what's wrong?" Martin said quickly

"Nothing, why?" Louisa said on the other end

Martin sighed relieved, "Oh, then why did you ring?"

"I was just telling you that the four D scan has been booked the same day as the other one" Louisa said

"Why couldn't you tell me that later?" Martin said

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Bert's restaurant after you finish" Louisa said, she knew he acted differently at work so ignored the tone

"Yes, OK, see you then, bye" he said as he hung up the phone

"Was that your wife?" Mrs Cross asked, "How is she doing with the baby?"

"Mind your own business, now we are done thank you" he said writing the diagnosis on the patients' notes.

…

Louisa slowly walked down the steps to Bert's restaurant. She hadn't really been out in a while; she only really went out for a walk with Martin on the hills. People were talking about how big she had got as soon as they noticed her.

"Table for two, Louisa?" Bert asked

"Yes please, Martin's coming in a minute" Louisa pointed out

"Right over here, a nice view of the sea" Bert directed her to a table

"Thank you"

"Drinks?"

"Yes, a glass of water and an orange juice please Bert" Louisa politely said

Pauline walked over to Louisa, as she hadn't saw her in a while.

"Wow Louisa look how much the baby has grown!" Pauline said wanting to touch the bump.

"I know… I'm huge!" Louisa said

"No, you look well for pregnancy!" Pauline said, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, well Martin had told me not to go out too often. He's being protective over the baby" Louisa said

"Really? The doc…" Pauline sounded surprised, "Oh well, it is sweet isn't it"

"Do you know how long he'll be?" Louisa asked

"He was just finishing off some letter he needed to post, so should be here any moment"

"Thank you Pauline" Louisa said as Pauline went to sit on a table opposite waiting for Al to join her.

Not long after, Martin came down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late" he said and then looked at Pauline as he didn't wish to sit near her.

"Hi Doc being sociable" Pauline teased

Martin gave her a look.

"The drinks, a glass of water and an orange juice" Bert said putting them down in front of Martin and Louisa, "Here are the menu's… enjoy"

Al came out and sat with Pauline.

"I've ordered some chocolate cake" Al said

"Why, we haven't even ordered a main yet" Pauline questioned

"I know, but I though we could have a Chinese later" Al suggested

"OK then"

Bert brought out the chocolate cake and placed it in front of them. He stood there for a while smiling.

"Dad, do you mind?" Al said

"Oh sorry, I'll wait over here" Bert said standing near the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's he waiting for?" Pauline said as she started eating

"I don't know"

Meanwhile Martin saw the cake being brought out and knew it wasn't a healthy option. He was going to criticize them for ordering it, but knew Pauline would say something back.

"Oh Martin!" Louisa said, "I was reading the newspaper today and saw that Portwenn was now one of the most popular holiday destinations in Cornwall"

"Really?" Martin said, "Who would want to come here on holiday?"

Louisa was slightly offended by what he said, "Why not, its beautiful here"

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that, its just there's not a lot round here" Martin said

Louisa didn't say anything back as their attention was drawn to Pauline's loud gasp.

"Al?" she said

"Pauline" he said taking the object that was hidden in the cake and got down on one knee, "I love you and I can's see my self with anybody else but you. Pauline will you marry me?"

There was a silence, Martin rolled his eyes, whilst Louisa looked so proud.

"Erm… yes I suppose so" Pauline said still shocked, "Yes Al I will"

She got up and kissed Al on the lips emotionally.

Everybody clasped and cheered. Louisa was nearly crying and congratulating them. On the other hand, Martin didn't seem interested or bothered. He was now concerned that all Pauline would talk about at work was her wedding.

Louisa got up and hugged Pauline. Martin stayed sat down. Bert came over and was crying slightly.

"My boy's getting married!" Bert said as he hugged his son.

"Maybe the baby could be a bridesmaid!" Pauline said talking to Louisa

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Martin interrupted

"Well, I don't, but if it is she can be a bridesmaid" Pauline said

"Oh that would be lovely" Louisa smiled as she touched her bump

…..

That night when Martin and Louisa got home, Louisa was so happy that Pauline and Al were engaged.

"I cant believe it, I though Pauline wouldn't want to be married" Louisa said

"Well, a day where the attention is all on her. Pauline would never turn a thing like that down!" Martin stated

"Yes, she will love it"

"Do you remember our wedding day?" Martin asked

"Yes, it was perfect!" Louisa said, "No one else's could be better"

She said as she kissed him on the lips and hugged him. He responded and there was an intimate moment where it could lead elsewhere.

…

The day after the surprise of Pauline and Al's engagement, Martin wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yes, so I was thinking a nice white dress, but not like, have you seen Bride Wars?

"Can't say I have," he said as he walked into the kitchen and Pauline followed him

"Well anyway one of the girls had a big huge, well it wasn't huge, but a Vera Wang type dress. That isn't me, so I was thinking a straight one, you know what I mean" Pauline was trying to explain.

Martin wasn't listening and he walked off into his consulting room and said, "No I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Fine, I bet Louisa would be interested!" Pauline said behind his back.

Chapter Seventeen: Planning

Pauline was delighted when she found out she was getting married over a month ago. She felt like the centre of attention.

Although when she was discussing the plans with the Doc he wasn't a slight bit interested, so she now did it to annoy him, which amused her since her job was quite boring.

Al and Pauline were planning on buying their own small house and were looking for one in the middle of the village.

"No, Pauline that is far too big and expensive!" Al advised her as they were looking through the window of a tiny estate agent that Martin and Louisa had gone to.

"Its only three bedrooms!" Pauline said

"I know, but we only need a small house for now!" Al said

They had arranged that they were going to set their wedding in the summer of the following year. They both agreed that they wanted to settle down in their own house first.

…..

Louisa and Martin were waiting in Truro hospital for their final scan at eight months pregnant Louisa was very big. She had to ask Martin to do certain things, because her bump sometimes got in the way.

"Mrs Ellingham" said a voice of a female nurse

They got up and went through to Doctor Charles Reilly.

"Hello again, Mr and Mrs Ellingham!" he greeted shaking both hands.

"Hello" Louisa replied as they sat down

"Wow, eight months already!" Charles said

"I know its flown by" Louisa said

"Now before we do the scan, are there any queries or questions about the birth?" Charles asked

"Erm… yes, well you know when I go into labour, will I have to ring the maternity ward straight away or not?"

"Well, some women do, but you don't usually have to until well, Martin will know, but when the contractions are about every fifteen minutes at the least."

"OK" Louisa said turning to Martin nodding.

"Right then lets get on with the scan. Now you don't want to know the gender of the baby?"

"No thank you" Louisa said as she got onto the bed and held Martin's arm

He was quiet, as he just wanted to see their baby moving around in Louisa's belly.

As soon as the monitor found the baby's heartbeat and found that it was alright, Charles moved it around to show the baby's head, arms and feet.

"Looks relatively positive," he said, "I see you had a healthy pregnancy so far"

"Yes, she has" Martin said staring at the screen

Louisa was emotional and once the scan had finished she hugged him tightly.

"I see you have booked a four dimensional scan after this one?" Charles said as they all went to sit back down by the desk

"Yes, it's just down the hall I think" Martin said

"Yes if you just follow the signs it is easy to get to" Charles explained, "Now I think that is all for now. Right then good luck with the birth, hopefully everything is OK" Charles said, as they were about to leave the room.

Martin and Louisa both thanked Doctor Reilly and shook hands before making their way down to the other room. Louisa was taking her time and she was starting to get uncomfortable with her being heavily pregnant.

….

They had to wait half an hour before finally being called into the private room.

Louisa did the same process as she had just done with getting on the bed etcetera.

"OK, Mr and Mrs Ellingham here is your baby in a four dimensional form" the nurse said moving the monitor around.

Martin and Louisa watched it on a small screen on the wall. They were amazed at how real it looked.

"I heard that you don't want to know the gender" the nurse kindly asked

"Erm… no we don't if that's OK" Louisa said

"OK, I will try and keep up by the head, so you don't see anything"

Martin's eyes were filling up and he tried to cover his emotions by squeezing Louisa's hand tightly. She was also crying and staring at the screen.

The baby was curled up sleeping, the screen made it look slightly orange, but other than that the baby was beautiful.

He or she was soon to make an entrance to the world and once seeing the scan, Martin and Louisa couldn't wait.

"How beautiful" Louisa gasped whipping away her tears, "Martin that's our baby!"

"I know its unbelievable!" he replied

They stared at it for a while and couldn't believe that they had made something so incredible.

Chapter Eighteen: The Arrival

On the weekend after the scan, which took Martin and Louisa's breath away, they invited Joan round to watch it.

"Oh my…how wonderful!" she said while crying

Louisa was actually crying again at the sight of their unborn child.

"Its not long yet until he or she is born" Joan said

"I know, it's gone so fast. I can now feel the baby preparing. It keeps moving and the head is quite low down." Louisa explained and Joan felt her belly to understand

Martin was reading the newspaper and said, "Well its only about three weeks away, the due date that is"

"Are you nervous Louisa?" Joan asked

"Yes a little. Nearer the time I won't be able to sit still, I'll need something to get my mind off it all" Louisa replied

"Oh well I can't wait!" Joan said looking back at the DVD playing.

…

Pauline came into work one day and was preparing of what she was going to tell the Doc about the wedding to annoy him. As she went into his consulting room to say it, she noticed a picture of the four dimensional scan on his desk.

"Awww!" Pauline said as she walked over and picked the picture up, "Its so cute"

"Pauline, do you mind that doesn't belong to you!" Martin moaned at her

"Well sorry for showing some gratitude towards your child!" she said and then remembered what she was going to say, "Oh Doc, I want your opinion on what colour dresses the bridesmaids should wear"

"Go away Pauline I have better things to do" he ordered as he was writing up a patient note.

Pauline laughed under her breath as she walked out. When she walked back into the waiting room she saw that Al was sitting on her desk with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Al!" Pauline embraced, "They're beautiful!"

"I've got something to tell you!" Al said happily, "We got the house!"

Pauline screamed and hugged him. Martin came out wondering what all the nonsense was about.

"We have a house Doc! We got it!" Al said

"Well… good to know" he wasn't sure how to react.

"I can't wait to move in, when is the date?" Pauline asked

"Well the owners are moving out next week, so I booked the removal van for two weeks time" Al explained

"Oh I love you Al!" Pauline kissed him on the lips.

"OK, Pauline you have work to do!" Martin said pulling a face.

"Hey, isn't the baby due in two weeks?" Al asked

"No next week why?" Martin said

"Oh right just wondered Doc" Al said

…..

Louisa was putting the ironing away in their bedroom. She had nothing else to do.

She felt the baby kick quite hard and put her hand on her belly.

"What was that all about" she said talking to the baby

Then suddenly, she felt a weird sensation as her belly tightened and she felt a horrible pain.

"Ouch! Oh! Oh my, that hurts!" she screeched as she put her hands on the bed for support.

Louisa reached for the phone and dialled the surgery telephone.

"Pauline…ouch! Can you out Martin on …. Please!" Louisa said panting

"Doc! Doc!" Pauline said in a panic as she rushed into the consulting room.

"Pauline, Im with a patient!" Martin shouted

"No, its Louisa!" Pauline began, "She's gone into labour, pick up the phone quick!"

Marin hastily picked up the phone, "Louisa are you OK?"

"Yes, I just had my first contraction" Louisa said

"How long did it last for?" Martin asked

"I'm not sure!" Louisa was panicking

"OK, I'm on my way!" Martin put down the phone and ran out into the waiting room.

"Good Luck Doc!" Pauline shouted

….

Louisa sat on the bed and was worrying about when the next contraction was going to come. It had been about five minutes since the first one, so she was expecting another in about half an hour.

Suddenly, she had another one just as Martin came running up the stairs.

He came in to find Louisa leaning on the bed panting.

"Louisa? Are you having another one already?" Martin asked rushing over to her.

She nodded and was making a funny noise. She pulled herself up and leant on Martin.

"Ouch! Ooooooohhhhhh…. It hurts," she cried with her arms wrapped around Martin.

Martin couldn't do anything he knew he had to let it pass, so he timed it on his watch.

"Has it finished?" he asked carefully

Louisa nodded again as she pulled away.

"That lasted about five minutes" Martin said, "I think you're having the baby fast!"

"Really?" Louisa said putting her hands on her back.

"Was the second one more painful?"

"Slightly" Louisa agreed

"OK we need to go to the hospital now!" Martin said flustered.

He picked up the bag that they had prepared and grabbed the car seat before leaving the house. He hoped into the car where Louisa was having yet another contraction.

"Keep calm" Martin reassured her, "Do you feel the urge to push"

"No…" Louisa said

"Good we still have time"

Driving to the hospital it seemed like every traffic light they came to turned to red and Louisa's contractions were coming regular and were more intense.

…

They arrived at the hospital where the midwives took care of Louisa. She was provided with a private room and gas and air for pain relief.

She found it more comfortable leaning on Martin or holding his hand.

"Well done Louisa you're doing good" Martin told her as she panted loudly.

"Right I think we are here. You're ten centimetres!" the midwife cheered

"Already?" Martin said

"Yes, a very quick labour, you're lucky!" the midwife said, "Now you need to push as hard as you can on the next contraction"

"I'm scared, Martin?" Louisa cried as she squeezed Martin's hand

"Louisa, you have to do it. Think of the little baby that you will see once this is all over!" Martin said

With this Louisa took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She squeezed Martin's hand, but he didn't say anything as he was watching at how much pain she was in.

"Well done!" the midwife said, "I am starting to see the head, now next time push slightly harder, OK"

Louisa nodded and turned to Martin, "This hurts!" and then pushed again like before, but tried even more as she held onto her leg with one hand and tightly held Martin's hand with the other.

Before long, the baby was nearly out. Louisa gave her last push and was relieved as she heard the baby cry for the first time.

"It's a boy!" the midwife cheered and the team that was waiting to clear the baby up did too.

"Oh a boy, Martin!" Louisa cried cheerfully as the baby was placed onto Louisa.

Martin helped cut the chord and the baby was taken to be cleaned and weighed.

"Martin, we have a baby boy," Louisa was crying

Martin was also shedding tears, "Well done, you did really well!"

"I didn't hurt your hand did I?" Louisa asked embarrassed

"Oh no of course you didn't!" Martin said as he kissed her on the lips

"Here we go a healthy little boy!" the midwife said as she handed the baby over to Louisa, "7lbs and 8oz and is 20 inches!"

"Oh wow! A heavy baby then!" Louisa said looking at their son with tears running down her face, "Martin, do you want to hold him?"

"Erm… yes"

He stood up and took the baby from Louisa, he wasn't sure on how to hold him, but the way he did looked natural.

Martin looked down at his son and he felt so much love and care over his child. Louisa was right there certainly was a feeling of unconditional love as he watched the baby's eyes open widely.

"He is gorgeous!" Louisa said looking at Martin holding their baby

She was so happy that Martin was feeling so protective over his little baby boy. Louisa knew he would make a good father and look after him well.

Martin handed him back to Louisa, so she could have another hold,

"Do you have a name?" the midwife asked

"Oh yes…" Louisa said as she looked at Martin

"Harry Martin Ellingham" Martin said

"Oh what a lovely name!" the midwife said as she stroked little Harry's head

….

A few hours later, it was approaching five o'clock and Louisa had been moved to the recovery ward. This gave Martin a chance to phone Joan. Everything happened so quickly he didn't have time to.

"Hello, Auntie Joan?" he said

"Oh thank goodness, is everything alright? What is it boy or a girl?" Joan said excitedly

"How did you know?"

"Pauline rang me, I think the whole village knows now!" Joan said

"It's a boy!" Martin said happily, the tone in his voiced sounded happy.

"Oh I am so happy, how is Louisa?" Joan asked

"She's fine, I would have rang you, but everything happened so fast!"

"Oh well do send my love!"

"I think you might be able to visit him later on. The visiting times are six till eight. They said that Louisa might have to stay in over night just to be on the safe side." Martin said

"Are you sure, I bet she wants some rest" Joan said

"Well, come at bout seven it will give her some time to sleep" Martin said

Joan finally agreed and couldn't wait.

….

As Joan arrived Martin was cradling his son. Joan gasped as she saw the little human wrapped up in a blanket and she cried at how wonderful he looked.

Louisa was sitting up in bed smiling.

"Auntie Joan, do you want to hold him?" Martin asked

"Well are you sure"

"Of course you are allowed to Joan, you've been waiting for a long time!" Louisa said

Martin gently handed Harry over to Joan. She started talking in a baby voice to him.

"Mummy and Daddy are going to love you so much you know!" Joan said talking at him, "Have you got a name?"

"Harry Martin" Martin answered

"Oh how lovely!" she said as she handed him back to Martin.

Martin passed Harry onto Louisa.

"Congratulations to you both. I better leave you be and get used to him on your own!" Joan said kissing all three of them on the cheek.

Martin had never felt so loving before towards such a tiny human and he was so joyful as he looked down at Harry in Louisa's arms fast asleep.

Louisa was more than happy that she had a little boy. He was hopefully going to be a Mummy's boy and she loved him so much.

Louisa looked up at Martin and saw the care in his eyes. Martin looked at Louisa and they kissed passionately.

"Thank you Martin!" Louisa said

"No, thank you!" Martin replied

They both looked at the little bundle in Louisa's arms and felt so much love and care for him. It was just them three alone as a family. Nothing was better.


End file.
